Mon étoile
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Un simple regard peut parfois tout blouverser.Sera-t-il possible de retrouver cet amour de ce clan ennemi,ne connaissant même pas son nom, ne sachant même pas si ses sentiments sont réciproque,de trahir tout pour lui?Ou me trahir et le nier?Reno x Yazoo-M
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! J'espère que ça va bien pour tout le monde! **

**Je vous présente cette fic, seulement, je ne suis pas sure de l'aimer puisqu'elle est entièrement en Pov… Bon, vous me direz vos impressions!**

**Genre : Romantique/Dramatique**

**Classement : M **

**Couple : Reno x Yazoo**

**Disclaimer : FF7 ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucun profit pour l'écriture de cette fic.**

**Résumé : Yazoo est seul, il a vu un homme quelques jours plus tôt dont il ne connait même pas le nom et ressent pour lui d'étranges sentiments inconnus. Trahison envers ses frères? **

**Reno pour sa part, a également croisé le regard de «ce mec trop sexy en cuir» et ne peut plus se le sortir de la tête. La mission de les retrouver, lui et ses frères, lui est confiée avec Rude, seul problème, la tâche de les tuer fait aussi parti de la besogne.**

* * *

PoV

Yazoo

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je marche ici dans cette forêt endormie? Quelques minutes? Des heures? Je n'en sais rien… Mes frères vont sans doute s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer… Le ciel s'assombrit peu à peu. Pourtant je n'ai pas envi de retourner à la maison. Mais je prends malgré moi cette direction, je ne veux pas alerter mes frères, je les aime trop pour leur imposer l'inquiétude.

Lentement donc, je marche vers l'étang. La maison y est juste à côté et il n'y a pas de danger car ici, dans la forêt des anciens, personne ne viendras nous quérir. Je sais que cette grosse compagnie nous cherche pour nous empêcher de retrouver mère, elle a envoyé ces hommes en uniforme bleu nuits pour nous espionner, seulement, ils ne nous trouverons pas, pas ici. Pourtant, si je pouvais _le_ revoir, peut-être pourrais-je comprendre cette douce mélancolie dans laquelle est tombée mon âme cet autre jour, quand je _l_'ai vu pour la première fois…

-Il est là Kadaj!

C'est la voix de Loz, je le vois devant la porte à crier vers l'intérieur. Il se précipite vers moi maintenant. J'affiche désormais un sourire, naturel, comme celui que j'ai toujours.

-Mais où étais-tu? On commençait à s'inquiéter, me dit-il en apposant sa main sur mon épaule.

-J'ai perdu la notion du temps… La forêt est très calme et reposante, j'ai dû marcher plus longtemps que cela m'a semblé, répondis-je en posant ma main dans son dos pour le ramener avec moi vers la maison.

Reno

J'étais avec Rude et nous avions reçu l'ordre de trouver les trois albinos. Ouais, bon, une mission comme une autre quoi! Enfin… Pas comme n'importe quelle parce qu'il y avait… _Lui_… Je ne sais même pas son nom mais je pense souvent à sa longue chevelure argentée depuis l'autre jour, quand je _l_'ai vu la première fois… Le problème, c'est qu'on devait _le_… les trouver et les espionner et… peut-être les tuer. Ça c'est la partie pas marrante de ma job…

-Alors t'a une idée d'où ils sont?

Je demandais cela à mon pote à toutes les cinq minutes au moins… Je devrais arrêter de penser à mon super inconnu un peu, sinon Rude va se poser des questions… ça serait pas la première fois que je me trahirais de la sorte, je n'ai qu'à me rappeler Elena. Le savon que Tseng m'avais passé…

-Toujours pas…

Je suis si chanceux d'avoir un pote comme ça qui ne pose pas de question et parle pratiquement jamais! Merci Rude de ne pas relever que c'est la quatorzième fois! Seulement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher j'_y_ pense toujours…

À ce moment, mon putain de téléphone me fait sursauter violement, au point où je tombe de ma chaise. Merde, je pensais encore à _son_ corps moulé dans ses habits de cuir! Je décroche le cellulaire, toujours assis au sol. C'est Tseng.

-Un homme du village près de la forêt des anciens dit qu'il a entendu des choses inhabituelles dans le bois. Il était allé assez loin pour chasser et s'était perdu. Il ne peut donc pas vous conduire à l'endroit où il était quand il a entendu les bruits mais c'est déjà une piste. Allez vérifier.

Je raccroche mon portable le cœur gonflé d'espoir. La forêt est grande, certes, mais il s'agit déjà d'une piste. Une piste vers _lui_. Je veux comprendre d'où provient cette attirance que j'ai pour _lui_. Je fais donc le message à Rude et nous partons prendre l'hélico.

Yazoo

-Tu es sur que ça va grand frère? Tu n'a presque rien mangé, me dit Kadaj avec sa moue adorable.

-Oui, très bien, je n'ai seulement pas faim. J'ai dû manger trop de baies durant ma promenade.

En appuyant mes paroles d'un sourire, mes frères ne semblèrent pas s'inquiéter d'avantage et retournèrent à leur assiette. J'ai un peu honte, je viens de leurs mentir. Je n'ai plus faim mais je n'ai rien mangé dans la forêt. Mère, me pardonneras-tu? Ça n'est que pour leur épargner de l'inquiétude inutile, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais, seulement parce que je pense à _lui_…

-Tu es sur que ça va? Tu es tout rouge. Ferais-tu de la fièvre Yazoo? Me demanda Loz.

Alors voilà, la gêne et ma honte que _cet homme_ a fait naître en moi paraît aux yeux de mes frères… J'ai soudainement peur. Il s'agit de notre ennemi non? Si mes frères venaient à l'apprendre… J'ai peur de leur réaction de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Me renier? Me tuer? _Le_ tuer? Ainsi je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce sentiment nouveau… Submergé par cette crainte, je me lève de table.

-Sans doute suis-je resté à l'extérieur trop longtemps… je vais me coucher, tout ira mieux demain.

Je me surpris moi-même du calme rassurant de ma voix. Cela semble m'apaiser autant que mes frères, fait curieux. Je monte donc les escaliers et vais au lit. Je m'étends sur le dos et regarde le ciel par la fenêtre. Si sombre et pourtant si éclairé par des milliers d'étoiles. Y en a-t-il une qui veuille bien m'éclairer? Ô déesses de la nuit et du ciel, aidez moi je vous en pris. Dictez moi ma conduite, éclairez mes troubles pour que je comprenne enfin pourquoi depuis hier je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à _cet homme en uniforme_. Déesses de beauté, pardonnez ma faiblesse, mais conduisez _ses_ pas vers les miens.

Je ne dormis que très peu, un instant pensant à mes fautes, l'autre m'abandonnant à ses doux bras que je ne cessais d'imaginer. Je ne m'endormis que bien plus tard, quand ma tête refusa de penser face à la fatigue, et mon cœur cessa de rêver devant l'épuisement, séchant mes larmes d'incompréhension et de solitude.

Reno

Je prends le contrôle de l'hélico. Il commence à faire noir, le soleil est couché, mais m'en fiche. Plus tôt on part, plus tôt on arrive. Pi un vol de nuit, c'est rien pour moi! Je suis un expert!

La Shinra est toute petite et je la vois presque plus. C'est un sentiment si libérateur d'être ici, dans les airs. Je me sens bien le vent frais de la nuit entre par ma porte ouverte et fait voler mes cheveux. Je me demande si ce type en cuir a déjà ressenti un tel bien-être. Bon! Voilà! Je me remets à _y_ penser! Faut que j'arrête ça! C'est ridicule! Je vais dire quelque chose à Rude pour me changer les idées.

-T'a une idée d'où ils peuvent être dans la forêt?

Et merde! Je me renfonce! C'est pire que ça, je me tire vers le bas par exprès! C'est impossible de penser toujours à _lui_ comme ça! C'est l'ennemi! C'est le mec que je dois attraper! C'est… c'est…

-Non…

Je soupire bruyamment de soulagement : il n'a pas relevé la question! Mais ce que je peux être stupide! Je n'ai aucune raison de soupirer moi! Là c'est sur qu'il va me passer un commentaire! Ce que je peux être con! Je fais pire que me tirer vers le fond là, je m'y propulse presque avec un canon! Dit rien Rude, je t'en pris, dit rien!

-…

Bien! Saleté de roux! Ce que tu peux être con! Il faut que t'arrête ça mon vieux! Tu risque ta vie si tu te fais découvrir! Pas seulement ton emplois mais ta vie! Et en plus tu te parle à la troisième personne, ce que je peux être idiot…

La Shinra, les autres Turks, _lui_, ses frères, tout le monde voudraient me tuer si on découvrait je j'_y _pense toujours! Allez, concentre-toi Reno!

Je regarde à l'extérieur. À présent c'est la nuit, des milliards d'étoiles son visibles sur un ciel d'encre. D'où je suis, j'en vois probablement plus que ceux au sol. C'est tellement magnifique. Je les observe pour me repérer à la place de mes outils de vol. Guidez mes pas jusqu'à lui. J'ai cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me dit que je recommence, mais je n'ai pas envi de l'écouter. Je ne veux pas penser à tout ces imbéciles qui m'empêcheraient de le voir, ni aux conséquences d'une telle rencontre. J'ai envi de penser à lui. Cet homme mystérieux vêtu de noir. Oui, guidez mes pas jusqu'à lui, jolies demoiselles de la nuit.

Yazoo

Je croyais dormir mais je me réveil au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ignore pourquoi mais je me lève. Je regarde le ciel par la fenêtre close. Sans bruit, je sors et passe devant les chambres de mes frères. Ils dorment, paisibles, et sans doute depuis longtemps, bien avant que moi je ne me sois enfin assoupi.

Je descends sans bruit et sort à l'extérieur. L'air frais me donne des frissons. Mes pieds nus sur le chemin de grandes roches plates qui mène à la porte de la maison me hurlent de les cacher à ce contact glacé mais je continu. Lentement, je marche droit devant, vers le lac. Mon pyjama laisse passer le vent frisquet de la nuit et mes mains se retrouvent bien vite aussi froides que la pierre sous mes pieds, tout aussi frigorifiés. Mes longs cheveux caressent doucement mon visage.

J'arrive enfin au bord du lac, je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le dernier pavé et penche mon visage au dessus de la surface de miroir. Que suis-je venu faire ici? Es-ce vous, dames majestueuses du ciel qui m'avez appelé ainsi à cet endroit?

Elles se reflètent tel des milliers de diamants chatoyant dans l'eau claire de l'étang, faisant de moi leur esclave, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de ce magnifique spectacle.

Soudain, l'une d'elle attire mon regard. Elle semble bouger. Je l'observe un moment, ignorant le froid se rependant à présent dans mes genoux et montant graduellement dans mon corps. Une étoile filante? Non, trop lente… Ma main effleure la surface miroitante de l'eau à l'endroit où bouge lentement cette étoile, provoquant de petites perturbations sur toute sa surface. Une si faible action et pourtant avec de si grandes répercutions… tout comme la vision de_ son_ visage. _Cet homme_ si intriguant à qui je pense encore depuis que je suis réveillé.

Je lève les yeux. Cet homme? Il était dans un engin volant la dernière fois. Se pourrait-il…? Cette chose volante avait plusieurs lumières, des phares. Comment Loz avait-il dit déjà? Un hélicoptère? J'observe le point. Se pourrait-il que… Merci à vous, doux iris de lumière, merci.

Mes yeux se posent de nouveau à la surface du lac. Ces étoiles semblent plus près que celles dans le ciel… J'effleure de nouveau l'eau tremblotante de mes doigts. J'en suis sûr, c'est lui, je le sens, cet homme qui m'a plongé dans un tel émoi… je le sens, je…

Froid intense, manque d'oxygène, bruit d'éclaboussure et mon cri qui résonne. Je suis dans l'eau. J'y suis tombé et je la trouve beaucoup moins accueillante tout à coup. Je ne sais pas nager. Je tente tant bien que mal de rester à la surface mais je sens mes membres déjà affectés par le froid de l'air s'engourdir. De plus en plus. Je vois indistinctement des lumières. Elles viennent de la maison ou du ciel? J'ai les yeux à demi fermés à présent, je ne vois plus, je ne ressens plus le froid, je n'entends plus. Je sens des bras me tirer de l'eau, forts et musclés. Les _siens_? Ah, source de mes fièvres, es-tu finalement venu me sauver? Je ne ressens plus rien, je ne suis plus… où suis-je?

Reno

Bon, je viens de poser l'hélico, _il… cet homme_…_ lui_… ce que je suis pourrit dans mes descriptions… Si seulement je connaissais son nom, je pourrais cesser d'_y_ penser comme un tabou avec mes _il_ et mes _lui_... Les seuls qualificatifs que je lui trouve c'est… Le type aux belles fesses, avec les cheveux argents long, avec un corps sexy, maigrichon, sexy, avec des vêtements en cuir… sexy… qui moule trop bien son corps… sexy… sexy… Mais décroche! Va falloir que je m'y mette, je ne suis pas trop sur qu'il apprécierait que ça soit tout ce que je puisse dire sur lui.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire! Il me trouverait vraiment trop stupide! Et il pourrait me tuer, je l'ai vu combattre de loin… pas si mal… Malgré tout, j'ai envi qu'il le sache, ça serait tellement libérateur et… enfin bon, c'est un mec Reno! Je dois me reprendre et arrêter de penser à… ses fesses et sa peau douce et…

-Reno?

C'est Rude, il est derrière et il m'appelle, ouais, c'est le matin mais encore trop tôt et trop sombre pour aller dans la forêt. C'est encore la nuit en fait… Alors on a convenu de faire un somme dans l'hélico avant d'y aller… Je vais le rejoindre et grimpe habillement sur le lit du haut, tout en souplesse. J'aime bien cette agilité que j'ai, c'est toujours plus joli et gracieux que ce que pourrait faire Rude! Et puis ça me donne un air sexy, j'ai une certaine fierté à l'avouer, quand je descends de l'hélico, l'air cool que ça me donne! Bon il y a ces autres fois où je tombe sans raison mais c'est de la maladresse, c'est comme si je m'enfargeais dans mes mouvements cool… Je ne sais pas si mon bel inconnu aimerait cela… ou s'il en est capable… J'_y_ pense encore, me dit la petite voix dans ma tête. Et alors? Je ne m'endormis que bien plus tard, après me _l_'être imaginé sous tout ses angles.

-Reno! … … … … Hé! … … … … T'es un boulet…

-Hein? C'esttoimonamour? Je réussis à articuler difficilement, encore à demi dans mes pensées de la veille. Avais-je dormis seulement?

-…

-RUDE! Je, je…! Salut! Je ne parlais pas de toi, je… enfin je…

-…

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je rêvais heu… je… Pas à toi là!

-Tu t'enfonce Reno.

Vraiment? Je sais, je suis doué pour ça! Je suis gêné mais il se détourne et s'en va. Sa dernière phrase, elle était accompagnée d'un petit rire. Ça veux dire qu'on oubli hein? Ça doit, il est déjà parti… Et il m'a déjà entendu parler dans mon sommeil de… choses qu'on ne dit pas! C'est mon pote, il s'en fiche! Ce que j'ai eu peur. À présent, je suis plus frustré de moi-même.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps, d'y penser, il est déjà au sol et m'attend. Je me dépêche donc de le rejoindre en prenant un air naturel et détaché. Je descends en beauté au sol et on se met en marche vers la forêt.

On est dans la forêt et je sais qu'il est là… Je le sens… c'est étrange après tout, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et on ne s'est même pas parlé, on s'est seulement regardé… C'est étrange comme un rien pour changer bien des trucs…

Rude

Ce qu'il peut être con parfois… Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ses rêves! Je sais qu'il ne parle pas de moi! Il a dit qu'elle avait des longs cheveux dans son sommeil… pff… pourquoi il est si stressé tout à coup? Peu importe, ça a beau être mon pote, il n'est pas toujours brillant… Et puis il a déjà fait pire que ça! Quand ça lui prend…

Yazoo

Je n'ai plus froid, je ne sens plus la pierre ou l'eau sous moi. Suis-je mort? Tout me semble si doux et confortable, chaud. J'ouvre une paupière doucement pour que la faible lumière ne m'aveugle pas. Je suis dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, au moins trois oreillers sous la nuque pour bien dégager mes voies respiratoires et une dizaine de couvertures recouvrent mon corps.

Aussitôt, une petite chose avec des cheveux mi-longs me saute au cou.

-Tu es réveillé grand frère! On a eu tellement peur!

Je sors lentement ma main de sous l'amas de couettes et je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux pour le réconforter. Alors ça n'était pas ce rouquin qui était venu me chercher hier… dommage. Mon regard croise celui de Loz. J'y vois plusieurs choses. Du soulagement, des interrogations, de l'incompréhension et peut-être un peu de frustration aussi… Je suis tellement désolé… Seulement je devais vérifier s'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'appel que j'attendais…

-Que s'est-il passé? Me demande alors Loz alors que Kadaj se recule et me laisse respirer.

Voilà. Le moment que je redoutais… Je n'en n'ai aucune idée moi-même… enfin, oui je sais, je suis tombé, engourdi par le froid et les espoirs. Seulement que puis-je lui répondre? Que j'ai voulu parler aux étoiles pour leur demander de porter les pas d'un homme, celui qui veut notre mort, jusqu'à moi? Non… Notre mort? Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'est vrai, ils étaient là pour nous tuer…

-J'ai entendu un bruit dehors et j'ai été vérifié, je réponds évasivement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

Je me rappelle l'étoile qui bougeait. La panique s'empare de moi malgré mon visage calme. Je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent mes frères. Ils sont probablement ici pour cela. Je dois les prévenir sans les alerter, rester prudent mais qu'ils me laissent partir prendre une marche pour retrouver celui qui a semé l'effarement en moi. Doucement.

-Et tu a faillit te noyer à cause d'un bruit? Continue Loz.

-C'est que j'ai entendu un hélicoptère dans le ciel et j'ai voulu voir s'il s'agissait de celui de ses hommes en bleu. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient arrêtés mais vous devriez rester prudent.

Un autre mensonge, je sais pertinemment qu'ils ont atterris, je le sens dans mon cœur. Pourquoi me mettais-je soudainement à être ainsi? Cacher à mes frères des choses, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Quelle emprise cet homme avait-il sur moi pour me faire devenir à ce point différent? Certes, la différence semblait infime mais je me sens changé, au plus profond de mon être… Différent.

Reno

Ils y a maintenant plusieurs heures que nous marchons ici, dans cette forêt. Rude a proposé de se séparer plus tôt mais j'ai refusé, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve face à face à _mon_ argenté, seul. Hey! Je lui ai trouvé un autre nom! Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ meurt et s'_il_ le doit absolument, je veux le faire moi-même.

Des pas. Des traces de pas au sol. On suit la piste un moment mais elle s'efface bien vite dans une flaque d'eau puis dans des fougères hautes. Dommage…

De plus en plus loin, nous marchons sans arrêt dans la forêt de plus en plus dense, un peu à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas où aller, mais chaque pas, je le sens, me rapproche de mon but. Ce mec que j'avais appelé «mon amour» plus tôt à mon réveil. Si étrange, si magnétique.

Yazoo

Je n'ai rien, même pas un petit rhume. La chance! Mes frères ne me questionnent pas non plus, encore plus grosse chance!

-Je vais prendre une marche!

J'annonce cela comme s'il n'y avait rien de spécial, laissant mes frères quelque peu réticent à me laisser partir seul.

-Mais les hommes en bleu? Fait Kadaj d'une petite voix enfantine.

-Je serai prudent, de plus, cela pourra nous fixer à savoir si j'ai vu juste ou non.

J'embrasse doucement mon petit frère sur la tête et fait un signe de la main à Loz.

-On va venir aussi, fit-il en se levant, inquiet de me laisser m'isoler.

Comment refuser? Aucune possibilité ne me passe par la tête, je ne peux donc qu'accepter leur offre. Dommage.

Nous partons donc dans cette magnifique œuvre de la nature que nous offre cette verdure traversée de petits ruisseaux turquoises, troublée que par le bourdonnement des insectes, l'activité des animaux joueurs et le doux vent qui agite les branches hautes.

Nous avons marché longtemps, nous reposant de temps en temps, s'arrêtant pour caresser un lapin ou jouer dans l'eau avec les poissons. Les rires contagieux de Kadaj, qui réclamait sans cesse de faire tel ou tel chose, réussissaient presque à me faire oublier _mon_ pilote d'hélicoptère. Presque.

Reno 

Voilà, c'est presque le midi, on s'arrête pour manger un morceau. Pas longtemps parce que les putain de mouches nous collent! Saletés! On continu donc à marcher. J'ai toujours l'espoir de retrouver _mon_ mec en cuir mais Rude semble douter de plus en plus. La forêt est vraiment grande…

-Je vais grimper dans un arbre pour voir, on ne sait jamais…

Puis, je m'élance et arrive à la cime d'un grand chêne. Ça n'est pas le plus haut de la forêt mais je vois quand même assez loin. Je me retourne sur ma branche pour voir partout. Il me semble entendre des rires seulement, peut-être est-ce mon imagination, je vent souffle fort ici et brouille les sons.

Je me retourne à nouveau. Là, je le vois. Les cheveux argentés dans le vent, à cheval sur une branche, il me dévisage. Il ne semble pas avoir peur ou vouloir attaquer. Sa tête est légèrement penchée sur le côté et il semble me regarder avec une grande curiosité.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il se tourne un peu et semble parler à quelqu'un. Les autres albinos sont là aussi? Ils font un plan d'attaque? Ça n'y ressemble pas.

-RENO!!! TU VOIS QUELQUE CHOSE? Me hurle Rude d'en bas.

-NON, CONTINU PAR LÀ, JE TE SUIS D'EN HAUT.

Je lui pointais la direction opposé de l'argenté. Je me lève sur ma branche et fais quelques pas vers lui. Il semble avoir peur et commence à descendre. J'accélère ma progression entre les branches vers lui mais il semble agile et rapide aussi.

Au moment où son pied touche le sol, il veut partir à courir mais semble hésiter. Je me poste sur la dernière branche la plus basse, je peux le toucher en tendant le bras d'où je suis.

-Attend, je lui demande d'une voix plus tendre que je ne le voulais. Il s'arrête. Quel est ton nom?

-Yazoo.

À ma surprise, sa voix est douce et calme, tendre aussi?

-Reno, fis-je.

-Allez viens, j'ai faim grand frère! Fait une petite voix plus loin.

-J'arrive, répond Yazoo, toujours au même endroit.

Il me jette un dernier regard comme pour se souvenir de moi, mais pas en tant qu'un ennemi. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de spécial, pas seulement la couleur mais les émotions qui paraissaient. Il se retourne et se met à courir. Je le regarde partir et se mêler à la forêt.

-Yazoo… je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

Yazoo

-Reno…

Son nom me brule les lèvres chaque fois qu'il les franchit. Mon cœur se réchauffe juste d'y penser. Je cours pour rattraper mes frères mais sans réelle intention d'arriver à leur hauteur. Je me sens bien. Il n'a pas voulu me tuer, j'ai eu peur en le voyant s'approcher. Pas de sa force, je crois pouvoir bien m'en tirer contre lui, mais peur qu'il ne découvre mes sentiments et les écrasent de ses poings.

Seulement, en me remémorant la scène, je me rends compte, qu'il n'avait aucune hostilité à mon égare. Je m'étais reconnu dans ses yeux. Si désespéré et à la recherche de l'autre… Est-ce que je me fais un scénario? L'ai-je imaginé me demander si doucement, voir tendrement mon nom? Pourquoi suis-je si inquiet et heureux à la fois? Si léger et apeuré de ce nouveau sentiment?

Je suis rendu à la maison, je cesse de courir et rejoint mes frères à l'intérieur. Ils s'affèrent déjà à préparer le souper. Ils me disent à la blague qu'ils m'ont battus, que je ralenti. Je ris de bon cœur, l'allégeant encore d'avantage.

Nous mangeons en parlant joyeusement, Loz a glissé un mot à propos des hommes en bleu que nous n'avons pas vu. Je leur ai dis de rester prudent malgré tout mais on ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet.

On bavarde assez tard jusqu'à ce que je monte prendre ma douche. Je me sens si bien. Mon cœur menace d'exploser. Est-ce à cause… de Reno? Ça me fait si étrange de connaître son nom, d'y penser, de le prononcer… Je me sens si bien avec… son nom? Son image dans ma tête de lui, accroupi sur cette branche, ses yeux dans les miens, si expressif, si chaleureux, rieurs. Son doux visage et ses cheveux rouges, sans lesquels je ne l'aurais peut-être pas vu sur cette haute branche. Sa chemise largement ouverte, n'ayant pas sa veste bleue comme la première fois que je l'ai vu… Et sa position, assit sur ses talons, les jambes écartées laissant deviner d'après la forme dans son pantalon son…

-YAZOO! NE PRENDS PAS TOUTE L'EAU CHAUDE!

C'est la voix de Loz. Je lui dis que j'ai terminé, sortant de ma bulle, je constate que je pense à lui depuis plusieurs minutes, je baisse les yeux et reste surprit. Mon membre pointe fièrement, dressé par mes pensées. Serrant les dents, je ferme l'eau chaude et laisse la froide ouverte. Une fois refroidit, je sors de la petite salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches, et vais à ma chambre pour laisser la place au prochain. Je mets mon pyjama et me glisse sous la couette. Sourire aux lèvres, je m'endors en pensant toujours à _mon_ homme à la chemise ouverte… Reno.

Reno

Yazoo…

La nuit est tombée, on arrive à l'hélico, une chance d'être toujours entiers! Marcher dans une forêt le soir dans le noir, ridicule… Demain, il faudra mieux prévoir le temps pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. La forêt des anciens est tout sauf apprivoisé et très dangereuse, même pour un Turks. Enfin…

Yazoo…

Je repars et dis à Rude que je vais me laver dans la rivière à côté. Arrivé, je m'y plonge en un coup. L'eau est froide. J'ai déjà vu pire mais ça n'est tout de même pas très agréable. Je ressors ma tête pour respirer et contemple la forêt non loin de moi.

Yazoo…

J'y pense sans arrêt, mais pourquoi donc lui? Même une femme ne m'avait jamais obsédée à ce point. Juste d'y penser, l'eau était moins froide. Yazoo. Mon sentiment de crainte a disparut aussi. Comme si j'étais invincible. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je deviens fou? Et pourtant, je voudrais le rester éternellement si c'est pour me sentir si bien. Et quand je l'ai vu, quand je lui ai parlé… Je veux le revoir, rester avec lui un peu et aussi…

Yazoo…

Je fini de me laver en vitesse en voyant Rude qui arrive pour se laver lui aussi. Il entre dans l'eau. Je l'éclabousse un peu pour le taquiner puis je sors de l'eau, restant bien dos à lui. Je n'ai rien à lui caché sauf que… Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de voir mon érection provoquée par mes précédentes pensées sur… Yazoo… Je vais m'habiller en vitesse, faisant redescendre mon sexe par le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, faut dire que je n'ai pas envi de chercher, cette solution me conviens parfaitement, c'est-à-dire, comme n'importe quel adolescent qui se respecte, en me soulageant moi-même.

Dieu que c'est bon! Il faut que je fasse connaître ça à Yazoo! J'étouffe mon cris dans mon oreiller quand je me libère pour ne pas alerter Rude et me rend compte de ce que je viens de faire. J'ai fais _ça _en pensant à un mec! Que je connais à peine, que je suis venu pour tuer et… quand j'y repense, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air hostile… se pourrait-il qu'en fait il ressente la même chose que…

Rude m'interrompt dans mes pensés en m'appelant pour le feu. Je sors de l'hélico en pantalon, torse nu et vais au feu. Je mange un peu de viande que Rude a fait cuire. On mange en silence. Je regarde les étoiles, elles sont si brillantes d'ici. Je m'y repère inconsciemment et détermine avec précision où est l'endroit où j'ai vu Yazoo aujourd'hui.

Je secoue la tête, fini de manger et vais me coucher. Il faudra se lever tôt le lendemain pour profiter de la clarté du jour longtemps. J'espère le revoir… avec ces magnifiques cheveux qui volent au vent. Je m'endors en pensant à ses yeux, ses bras, sa bouche… Le revoir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Yazoo

Il fait soleil encore ce matin, les dernières traces des brumes de la nuit disparaissent et la nature semble se réveiller. Je marche au bord du lac. Je suis réveillé depuis longtemps, pourtant, il est encore très tôt. Je souris stupidement pour rien… en fait non, pas pour rien. Reno… J'y pense de plus en plus fort et je le sens ratisser la forêt déjà à cette heure matinale, je peux presque sentir son odeur, je veux le revoir, je vais le revoir.

J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, je rentre, et vois mes frères qui mettent la table pour le déjeuner.

-Déjà debout? Me bâille Loz.

-Oui, c'est une belle journée et j'avais oublié de fermé mes rideaux, le soleil m'a réveillé.

Encore un mensonge mais cela m'importe peu à présent… Ces petits mensonges, un de plus ou de moins…?

-J'ai promit à Kadaj de l'entrainer aujourd'hui… Reprit Loz dans un nouveau bâillement, faisant craquer sa mâchoire tant il l'ouvrait grande.

C'est vrai? Génial, je serais seul pour ma promenade aujourd'hui! Pas que leur compagnie me déplaise mais moins il y aura de personnes pouvant me surprendre à suivre mon rouquin, mieux je m'en porterai.

On déjeune en taquinant Kadaj. Bien sur, c'est Loz le plus fort, donc c'est lui qui l'entraîne, ça ne me dérange pas, Kadaj deviendra fort aussi.

Ensuite je pars pour ma promenade quotidienne. Sourire aux lèvres, je m'éloigne dans la forêt sauvage et dès que je suis assez loin, je me mets à courir. Je retrouve cet endroit où il m'avait demandé mon nom assez facilement et grimpe dans l'arbre. Je refais le chemin de la veille à l'envers et m'arrête sur la branche où il se trouvait.

Il n'y est pas. C'est évident, à quoi je m'attendais? À ce qu'il soit là avec un bouquet de roses? Non, bien sur… Mais je veux le revoir même si ce sentiment nouveau n'est pas partagé. Je veux le revoir. Je reste dans les arbres. D'ici j'ai une meilleure vue sans être vu, et la dernière fois, il était bien perché au sommet d'un végétal! La meilleure stratégie est sans doute de le chercher et de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Son coéquipier est sans doute moins doux et n'hésitait pas à m'abattre. Lui, il était différent, et je me souviendrai toujours de son visage, sa voix, son aura.

Reno

Putain de bestioles! Je ne suis pas une pièce de viande, fichez-moi la paix! Je trébuche et me sens atterrir dans quelque chose d'humide. Sale flaque de boue! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant!? Je tente de me relever mais m'enfonce jusqu'à la moitié du bras dans la boue. Ce n'est pas vrai!

Rude

Il est con. C'est tout. Il est con… Et mauvais. Rien d'autre à ajouter. Il est juste con…

Reno

Je réussis enfin à me relever et essuie la terre humide qui se trouve sur moi. Ce n'est pas marrant… quoique…

-J'en ai marre, je monte! Je dis sur un air frustré avant de m'accrocher à l'arbre le plus près et d'en arriver au sommet en moins d'une minute.

Voilà. Je suis en haut. C'était une superbe occasion en plus! Je suis sur que c'est passé inaperçu! Bon maintenant, retrouver Yazoo, en espérant qu'il soit sortit lui aussi. Je dis à Rude de continuer dans un sens, l'éloignant du point de rencontre de la veille.

-JE VAIS VOIR PAR LÀÀÀÀÀ!

Je hurle vraiment fort et part rapidement tel un singe. Très habile, je suis bien en hauteur et vraiment agile, souple avec un équilibre impeccable (lors de ce genre d'action je veux dire… hum…) et rapide. Je parcoure les arbres un après l'autre, me tirant, poussant, courant, rampant, sautant, suspendant. Tout pour arriver rapidement. Je veux le revoir, juste le voir. M'envoler à nouveau.

Yazoo

Par là? Je tourne sur ma branche. Ou par là? Je me hisse sur celle au dessus. Non plus. Je me déplace le plus rapidement possible entre les branches. Certes je suis vif et flexible en combat, mais en escalade, tout est différent. Je me débrouille plutôt bien mais si je me faisais repérer, l'ennemi n'aurait aucun mal à m'avoir. Il était près de midi à présent et je me rappelle Reno qui était si rapide, tellement gracieux dans ses mouvements quand il me suivait hier…

Je passe à l'arbre à côté, puis à l'autre. Je cherche des yeux un point rouge dans cette immense forêt. Porté par l'énergie de mon sentiment nouveau, porté par ce bienêtre que je n'atteins qu'en sa présence, par cette soif de lui, par…rouge! Il est là! Loin mais… Non, ça s'envole, c'était un oiseau… comme l'étoile l'autre jour… dommage.

-Continu, tu vas finir par me trouver.

Je perdis mon précieux équilibre, voyant la terrible chute de plusieurs mètres plus bas de près mais un bras puissant me retint. Cette voix… Sa voix…

Je cesse de bouger et de respirer. Je suis assis à cheval sur une branche colossale et il est là, derrière moi, son bras toujours autour de mon torse. Je fixe un point devant moi, terrorisé. De quoi avais-je peur tout à coup? Je souhaite le revoir depuis une éternité, pourquoi étais-je soudainement si apeuré?

-Calme-toi…

Me dit-il se sa voix sensuelle. Il a sans doute ressenti mon trouble. Je veux me retourner sur ma branche et lui faire face mais je ne peux pas. Premièrement, j'ai peur de tomber, et ensuite, j'ai toujours peur de lui, de me retourner et qu'il me tue, qu'il me rit au nez, ou qu'il ne soit pas là mais seulement dans mon imagination (du moins grave au pire des cas).

Mais pourtant, son bras est toujours là, bien réel. Je recommence à respirer et passe doucement le bout de mes doigts sur son avant bras, lui donnant des frissons, bien visibles sur sa peau nue, ses manches sans doute remontées. Je continu ma douce caresse, m'amusant des petites bulles de chair qu'elle provoquait.

Nous restons ainsi longtemps. Juste à apprécier le moment. Enfin, je tente de me retourner, m'aidant de son équilibre et me rassurant par ses bras qui ne me laisseraient pas tomber. Je me mets finalement face à lui.

Je suis plus près que ce que j'avais prévu mais je ne tente pas de me reculer. D'ici, je peux voir tout les détails de son merveilleux visage, le moindre pic de ses cheveux, ses longs cils se fermant de temps en temps sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus pâles, tirant légèrement sur le verts, si magnifiques, sa peau lisse légèrement couverte de terre par endroit, ses lèvres invitantes, sa boucle d'oreille en or, sa chemise sale et ouverte avec les manches roulées, ses pantalons bleu cobalt, sales aussi…

Je tends lentement un bras tremblant vers son visage et essuie la terre qu'il a sur le côté de la mâchoire. Tendrement, mon pouce frôle sa joue, comme sa peau est douce, même après que la terre soit partie, je laisse ma mais dans son cou et mon pouce sur sa joue, légèrement, n'étant qu'un frôlement. Je suis incapable de bouger mon bras. Il penche doucement sa tête pour coincer ma main sur son épaule et appuis. Il… il veut que j'accentue la pression? Est-ce possible? J'accède à se demande et maintient ma main contre sa joue plus fermement. Il ferme les yeux.

Reno

Toute peur s'est envolée quand il a posé sa main et maintenant, je resserre mon bras autour de sa taille, tentant de lui communiquer mon confort en sa présence.

Je relève ma tête et sa main reste soudée à ma joue. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, je lis la tendresse dans les siens. Je la lui renvoie. Je passe mon autre bras autour de son corps, il ne le repousse pas, au contraire. Lentement, guettant le moindre signe de refus, de peur, d'avertissement, j'avance mon visage vers le sien. Doucement, sans rien brusquer, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'adorer le moment, je ferme les yeux comme lui viens de le faire. Ce moment précisément, juste avant le premier baiser, c'était celui que je préférais. Avec Yazoo c'était encore plus merveilleux.

Doucement, nos lèvres se touchent, se frôlent. Je penche légèrement la tète de côté et entre-ouvre mes lèvres. Je caresse doucement les siennes dans l'espoir qu'il les ouvre pour laisser ma langue les franchir.

Hésitant, c'était sans doute nouveau pour lui, je m'en rendais bien compte, il les décolla légèrement l'une de l'autre. Sans attendre, j'y engouffre ma langue et y cherche la sienne. Timidement, elle vient caresser la mienne. Je fais de même avec le sienne et semble dissiper sa gêne un peu. Le baiser devient langoureux et passionné. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Je l'aurai poursuivit ainsi, sur cette branche, toute ma vie.

Puis, nos lèvres se décollent, nous ramenant à la réalité et à la douleur qui pointe peu à peu à l'endroit où je suis assis sur la branche. Pas très confortable…

Je ramène Yazoo près du tronc où elle est plus large et où nous pouvons mettre nos jambes du même côté. Il se colle à moi. Il a peur de tomber ou c'est un prétexte? Je ne sais pas mais je ne le repousse certainement pas.

-Tu es venu nous tuer mes frères et moi? Me demande-t-il après un long silence, sans préambule.

-C'est ma mission mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la mener à bien, je lui réponds, appuyant mon menton sur sa tête qui est elle-même sur mon épaule.

Il soupire. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras.

-Pouvons-nous réellement faire cela? Je veux dire, nous sommes ennemis non?

Que répondre à cela? Il semble si inquiet, je ne veux pas le perdre, j'en suis sur maintenant, je l'aime, c'est l'amour qui m'a poussé à lui tel un aimant.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas ennemis, la compagnie pour laquelle je travaille est ennemi de Jenova, mais nous, nous ne sommes que deux hommes, deux pions, deux guerriers. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis.

J'avais presque dis «deux amoureux», mais je me suis retenu à temps. Un homme ne doit pas dire de telles choses à un autre homme… Même si c'est ce qu'il ressent?

-Et c'est bien de trahir ainsi notre clan? Continu-t-il.

-Ça n'est pas une trahison s'ils n'en savent rien, répondis-je.

-Mais est-ce mal? Ce sentiment, cette attirance, c'est normale? Il semble inquiet mais confortable dans mes bras.

-Non, c'est une chose merveilleuse, c'est l'amour.

Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Voilà, je me sens encore plus léger.

Yazoo

L'amour? C'est cela, l'amour? J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait s'imposer ainsi, telle une maladie. Je suis heureux, encore. Je sais désormais que cette impression porte un nom, qu'elle est normale, et par-dessus tout, réciproque. J'étais rassuré par la sincérité de ses paroles, il ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Reno…

Je ne parlais plus, je me blottis contre lui au possible, j'étais si bien. Je veux y rester toute ma vie, dans cet arbre, sur cette branche inconfortable, dans ses bras. Toujours. Mais je veux plus aussi. J'adore être ainsi dans ses bras mais j'aurais voulu plus, toucher sa peau et découvrir son corps, qu'il ne puisse rien me cacher et me donner à lui en retour, j'aurais tellement aimé lui donner plus qu'un simple baiser comme je l'ai fais, seulement, je ne sais pas comment le lui montrer. Doucement, je relève ma tête dans l'intention de l'embrasser à nouveau, mieux que la première fois.

Reno semble comprendre et penche doucement la tête vers moi. Sa montre sonne, il s'arrête dans son geste et la regarde. Il se retourne vers moi avec un air déçu et souffrant.

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller sinon je vais me retrouver dans le noir comme hier et c'est dangereux. Tu devrais rentrer aussi, me dit-il.

Déjà? Dommage. Ça avait donc été si long de se trouver? Je baisse la tête. J'aurais tant aimé avoir plus de temps… Je sens ses doigts sous mon menton. Il le relève avec douceur et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est si bon…

Nous descendons de l'arbre, lui en prenant son temps pour m'accompagner. Il faut dire que je ne me presse pas non plus… Nous discutons pendant la descente, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au sol. Il est si félin, tellement beau. Je m'approche de lui un peu et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'embrasse passionnément, je commence à comprendre comment ça fonctionne, ses bras se son noués autour de mes hanches. Ah, Reno…

-Demain, à cet endroit, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesce en hochant doucement la tête, incapable de me séparer de lui. C'est si nouveau, si confortable, je refuse de déjà devoir le laisser. Demain me parait si loin…

Finalement, c'est lui qui se sépare de moi, je vois la réticence dans ses magnifiques iris cyan. Il me dit de rentrer, qu'il ne veut pas que je me perde dans le noir. Je me retins de lui demander de m'y accompagner en pensant à mes frères mais je vois qu'il aurait accepté si ça n'avait pas été d'eux.

On se met à marcher dans la même direction. Tien, son campement est de ce côté de la forêt? Il me le confirme alors que je lui demande. Nous faisons donc la moitié du chemin ensemble, puis il fait un virage à 90 degrés. Je lui fais un dernier signe de la main et repart vers ma maison en repensant à tout ce qu'on avait pu se dire en marchant.

J'ai un drôle de pressentiment, je me retourne et vois une éclaire rouge qui disparait aussitôt. Sans doute un oiseau, quel idiot je fais! J'ai tellement envi de le revoir, déjà.

Je suis arrivé. Mes frères me regardent avec réprobation mais ne me questionnent pas. Je suis soudain saisit d'un fort sentiment : la honte. J'ai embrassé l'ennemi. Reno. Et puis mère, depuis combien de temps je n'y pense plus? Je fais preuve de tant de bassesse, j'en suis si triste. Comment puis-je éprouver tant de choses en compagnie de _cet homme_? C'est une trahison, un déshonneur.

Tête basse, je monte les escaliers et vais prendre une douche. Ma journée à_ le_ chercher m'a sali. Je me lave donc tristement, ressentant une telle honte envers mes frères que je me demande si je pourrai les regarder en face. J'aime Ren… l'_ennemi_.

Je me lave, me souvenant du contact de _ses_ lèvres, déchiré entre mes frères et R… _lui_. Je sors de la douche, m'enveloppant dans une ample serviette et m'assois au sol. Je replie mes jambes et les entourent de mes bras en déposant mon front sur mes genoux. Mais à quoi ai-je pensé?

Soudainement, je sens un effleurement sur ma nuque nue, mes cheveux tombant de chaque côté de mon visage. Si doux. Je ferme les yeux. Voilà que j'hallucine ses lèvres maintenant… Je suis tellement désolé… mais pour qui? _Lui_? Enfin, Reno? Jenova? Loz? Kadaj? Peut-être pour moi...

Reno

Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici moi? Je dois être fou! Le suivre comme ça jusque dans sa maison… Je n'ai même pas téléphoné à Rude! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est là, devant moi, au sol, il a l'air si malheureux. Je ne le supporte pas, je veux seulement le réconforter, voir son sourire, l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il ne semble pas réagir… je me penche à nouveau et redépose mes lèvres sur sa nuque, l'embrassant doucement mais en appuyant plus que la première fois, m'autorisant même à gouter sa peau du bout de la langue.

Je me recule un peu et il relève la tête en regardant droit devant lui. Il se lève et continu à fixer le mur devant ses yeux. Je m'approche et l'enserre de mes bras, il a un léger sursaut. Je ne veux pas le voir triste, je ne l'ai pas suivi pour le voir pleurer. Je vais te consoler mon amour… Ne pleur plus, je suis là.

-Comment es-tu entré? Me demande-t-il.

-Je suis un Turks, je lui réponds. C'est ma job d'être discret et d'infiltrer.

-Et de tuer…

-Jamais je ne te ferai de mal.

-Alors part, si mes frères te trouvent, on est mort tout les deux. Et puis que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs?

Il me parle toujours sans me regarder, face au mur.

-Tu es triste, cela vaut bien que je cours tous les dangers pour te réconforter non?

Je dis cela avec une teinte d'humour.

À mon grand étonnement, il se retourne et m'embrasse férocement, surprit, je me laisse faire. Il laisse tomber sa serviette, utilisant ses mains pour détacher ma chemise. Je caresse son corps frêle et musclé à la fois de mes mains, je le sens trembler.

-Reno… Merci… mais… part… sinon…

Il m'embrassait entre chacun de ses mots et continuait de détacher ma chemise. Il me demande de partir mais veux me déshabiller avant? Je ne sus jamais ce qui arriverait si je restais car des coups retentirent à la porte ainsi qu'une voix.

-Yazoo! Dépêche-toi, j'entre à trois! Menace une petite voix. Un…

Yazoo me donne des petits coups sur le bras.

-Vite, part!

-Deux…

-Soit prudent!

Un dernier baiser rapide.

-Trois!

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit mais j'étais caché juste sous la fenêtre, à l'extérieur, m'accrochant à des prises minuscules qu'un être humain normal n'aurait pas pu voir. Je disparais dans la nuit déjà tombée, dans les arbres, je suis invisible mais on entend clairement mes jurons étouffés, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le noir! Saleté!

Tout en marchant, je repense à Yazoo qui était assit au sol quand j'étais entré par la fenêtre. Je comprends sa tristesse et son désarroi… Déjà, moi c'est à la Shinra que je mens, lui c'est à sa famille, la seule chose en laquelle il croit… Et puis il ne peut pas me dire non, non plus, je suis trop un beau mec.

Je continu de marcher jusqu'à enfin atteindre le campement. Le feu brulait et Rude était assoupit à côté. Je regarde ma montre : il est passé minuit. Marcher dans un bois ainsi peu visité par les humains, et la nuit en plus, était impraticable et m'en revenir avait été beaucoup plus long que je ne l'aurais pensé.

-Rude… Il ne bouge pas. Rude! RUUUUUDE!!

Il se réveille en sursaut et me regarde… enfin, je présume parce qu'il a toujours ses foutues lunettes de soleil, même la nuit. Il m'envoie un coup de matraque dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle. Aïe! Ça fait mal et je ne peux retenir un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

-On s'était mit une heure pour faire sonner nos montres pour éviter ça, enfoiré!

-Je sais, désolé, je croyais tenir quelque chose quand ma montre a sonné mais finalement, c'était rien et il faisait déjà noir…

Je sais qu'il a eu peur, je suis probablement le seul à pouvoir le voir sur cet homme mais, eh oui, il a des émotions.

-Désolé mon pote! Allez, je vais au dodo…

Puis je pars me coucher. Je rêve de ses bras, de ce qui serait arrivé si son frère n'avait pas cogné à la porte. Tant de suppositions…

Yazoo

_Je suis des les bras de Reno, il m'embrasse furieusement, il dévore mes lèvres, caresse sensuellement mon corps. Sa peau chaude est nue contre la mienne et y semble soudée. Une de ses mains caresse fiévreusement mes fesses, finalement, un doigt se glisse… TOC TOC TOC!_

_-Yazoo, c'est moi!_

Je me réveille en sueur. Ça n'était qu'un rêve? Dommage… enfin, non, si jamais Kadaj nous avait surpris… je me laisse retomber sur mes oreillers.

Kadaj… Il avait grandit ses derniers jours et devenait de moins en moins enfantin. Sa croissance accélérée était surprenante. Jenova nous l'avait dit… Enfin, pas réellement dit mais elle avait parlé à Kadaj et il nous avait répété ses paroles télépathiques. Il avait grandit ses dernier jours… trop…

Demain, Loz l'emmenait hors de la forêt pour lui montrer des êtres humains et mieux le préparer à la mission. Je me calme un peu de mon rêve. Si excitant, si tentant et si terrifiant avec l'arrivée de mon cadet. Je me rendors.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je me lève lentement et descend. Mes frères sont déjà partis, ils m'ont laissé une note. Je comprends, ils reviendront sans doute tard, le prochain village était quand même à un petit bout, la forêt étant très grande.

Je me prépare donc en prenant mon temps, il est encore tôt. Je chante un peu, je suis heureux. Tous mes doutes de la veille s'étaient envolés. Je me sentais différent aussi, moins contrôlé. Je partis donc en souriant vers notre point de rencontre, à moi et Reno. Je m'assois au pied de l'arbre et l'attend. Je n'ai pas envi de monter, je veux avoir tout mon équilibre pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser.

Comme je m'y attendais, il arrive du ciel une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il se laisse tomber devant moi, je suis déjà debout et accroché à son cou. Je me sens léger. Encore plus que ces derniers jours quand je le voyais. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Libre. Comme libéré de l'emprise d'un mauvais sort. Mè… Jeno… _Elle_? Est-ce possible qu'_elle_ ait eu une emprise sur moi? Qu'_elle_ nous contrôle? Contrôlait dans mon cas… Qu'_elle_ ait été dans mes pensées sans que je ne le sache et dans celles de mes frères? Je…

-Je t'ai drôlement manqué dis-donc! Me fait Reno avec un sourire charmeur après que je l'ai finalement libéré de mes lèvres pour qu'il respire. Il fait un drôle de bruit, comme un ronronnement. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, me dit-il en reprenant mes lèvres, prenant le contrôle du baiser.

Reno

Comme il a l'air joyeux aujourd'hui! Comme si hier n'avait pas existé. Ou peut-être que si finalement, il avait l'air décidé à faire… des choses… hier… Je pourrai… tenter quelque chose maintenant?

Je glisse une main sous ses cheveux sur sa nuque pour approfondir le délicieux baiser. De l'autre, je passe de son torse à son ventre, sa taille, ses fesses. Il a un corps si magnifique et sexy dans ses habits de cuir… si… désirable… Je le veux! Maintenant! Je l'aime et il me rend si… serré dans mon pantalon!

-Yazoo, je lui murmure à l'oreille en embrassant son cou.

-Je t'aime Reno, je l'entends répondre.

Je commence doucement à passer mes mains sous ses vêtements mais il me saisit les poignets fermement. Il semble si fragile mais est pourtant très fort. Il ne veut pas? Dommage… Je tente de ne rien montrer mais la déception doit être plutôt visible sur mon visage. Il me regarde dans les yeux et sourit.

-Tu sais, il y a un meilleur endroit pour faire ça qu'ici… me dit-il, coquin.

Aussitôt mon sourire revient et je dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-La maison est vide aujourd'hui… viens!

Il me prend par la main et se met à courir. Il se déplaçait avec aisance entre les obstacles de la forêt et ne trébucha pas une fois. Moi par contre, je ne cessais de m'enfarger ici et là. Je décide finalement de grimper dans les arbres. J'y étais sans conteste plus à l'aise et plus rapide. Je vis soudain Yazoo s'arrêter sous moi et regarder tout autour. Il leva les yeux et me vit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se remet à courir encore plus vite. Un défi? J'adore!

Il atteint finalement sa maison. Il est devant moi et entre en refermant la porte. Très bien. Il est le premier à la maison mais je serai le premier dans sa chambre! Je saute sur le mur et l'escalade en moins de deux et pénètre par la fenêtre à côté de celle de la salle de bain. Une chambre, la sienne? Je sors dans le couloir et me place de façon à lui bloquer le chemin. Je n'ai aucune idée de laquelle de ces pièces est sa chambre!

Il a un petit air surprit quand il me voit, nullement essoufflé, il m'embrasse fébrilement et me pousse vers la chambre du fond en détachant ma chemise. Dès que je suis à l'intérieur, je le retourne sur le mur et l'y plaque, dévorant son cou. Je suis torse nu et ses mains son plutôt baladeuses. Je lui arrache presque son haut de cuir moulant. Oui, c'est sexy, mais après un temps, je veux en voir plus, en toucher plus, en gouter plus.

Yazoo

Ses mains bataillent avec mon pantalon, je fais tomber le sien. Il descend, passe de mon cou à mon épaule, ma clavicule et descend encore. Il s'arrête sur ma poitrine et lèche mon mamelon. Je soupire bruyamment son nom, j'en veux plus. Enfin, mon pantalon cède! C'est un soulagement, il était devenu vraiment inconfortable! Je suis nu et lui, il laisse mon petit point de chair pour descendre encore plus bas, fait une halte dans mon nombril et descend, encore et toujours.

Il est à genoux devant moi et mes doigts son enfouit dans ses cheveux éclatant. Ses lèvres… ses lèvres sont sur mon sexe, je rejette la tête en arrière et laisse un long râle franchir mes lèvres. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela et c'est si… tellement…

Il fait des vas-et-viens rapides avec sa bouche et prend appui en s'agrippant à mes cuisses. C'est tellement bon! Je resserre mes doigts dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à accélérer et je sens une des ses mains aventureuse remonter sur mes fesses et y faire pénétrer un doigt. Je me peux m'en empêcher, je cri, ça tire, beaucoup! Ça fait mal! Je suis déterminé pourtant et je veux qu'il continu, je serre les dents. Il bouge lentement son doigt. Un moment passe et la douleur est moins intense. Je sens son doigt quitter mon antre pour y revenir, accompagné de son semblable. Là, ça fait vraiment mal! Je cri à nouveau et une larme s'échappe de mon œil.

Reno se remet sur ses pieds, délaissant mon sexe de sa bouche à mon grand dam, surtout à cet instant! Il saisit néanmoins mon membre durcit dans sa main libre et continu ses vas et viens en me murmurant de douces paroles à l'oreille pour me rassurer, m'aider à me détendre. Je l'aime tant!

Reno

Je le sens, il est crispé et à mal.

-Détend-toi mon amour, tu vas voir que c'est plaisant, laisse-toi aller, fait moi confiance.

Je prends son lobe d'oreille et le suce en tirant un peu dessus avec mes dents, c'est si dur de résister à le prendre, là, tout de suite! Mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal, alors doucement, je le prépare.

Je glisse doucement un troisième doigt, étouffant le cri de Yazoo contre mes lèvres. Je bouge doucement mes doigts en lui, c'est si chaud!

-Ça va? Je lui demande après un petit moment.

-Oui, halte-t-il.

Je l'emmène jusqu'au lit et l'étend sur le dos hâtivement mais amoureusement malgré tout. Je relève son bassin et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Désolé mon amour, ça va faire mal, mais c'est qu'une mauvaise passe! Après…

J'entre doucement en lui, à genoux devant son orifice, tenant ses cuisses relevées. Je lâche bien vite une cuisse pour caresser son sexe, tentant d'atténuer sa douleur… et son cri.

-Vas-y, bouge, me demande-t-il.

Je commence doucement, savourant son étroitesse et sa chaleur. Nos peaux se couvrent bien vite de sueur et des sons bestiaux sortent de nos bouches. Je laisse son entre-jambe pour m'accrocher à l'une de ses cuisses à deux mains. Encore…

-Yazoo…

Yazoo

-Reno…

La douleur est partie, maintenant, le plaisir prend le dessus de façon si… Argh… Reno, ne t'arrête pas surtout… Tes mains sur mon corps, sur ma cuisse. Ah… Reno, tu es en moi, je te veux toujours, te sentir ainsi, m'abandonner à toi, je t'appartiens… Toujours, je… Reno… Je me perds, je ne peux plus… je… Reno…

Il cri, moi aussi. Je sens en moi le liquide qu'il y a laissé. C'est si bon. Il est couché sur moi et je sens ma propre semence sur le bout de mon sexe, humide. Il tente de reprendre son souffle, je le sens dans mon cou et l'entend. Son cœur bat vite. Je perçois son battement contre mon abdomen. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage, ses mains chatouillent agréablement ses flanc… J'aime tout de cet homme, tout… Je ferme les yeux

Sa montre sonne.

-Fait chier, murmure-t-il.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je suis dans ses bras. Je me suis assoupi? Je le regarde éteindre sa montre et l'embrasse.

-Je dois y aller sinon je vais me retrouver avec des côtes cassées, mon pote aime pas trop quand je suis en retard… S'excuse-t-il.

Il frotte doucement son nez au mien et m'embrasse finalement. Il se lève à regret et s'habille.

-Je ne suis pas aussi agile que toi en forêt et c'est dangereux. Hier, j'ai dû me fier aux étoiles pour retrouver mon chemin, tout comme elles m'ont conduites à toi la nuit où nous sommes arrivés ici.

-C'était donc vraiment toi, mon étoile filante pour laquelle je me suis presque noyé… Ma voix porte les vestiges du sommeil et mes paupières sont alourdit.

-Te noyer? Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tes habits de cuirs ont beau être sexys, si tu n'es pas dedans, ce n'est pas pareil. Remarque que si tu ne les as plus parce que c'est moi qui te les ai enlevés, c'est correct, fait-il finalement avec un sourire entendu et assez pervers. Allez, j'y vais.

Il m'embrassa et sortit par la fenêtre. Je reste couché à savourer son odeur restée dans mes draps, sa chaleur bouillante… J'ai déjà hâte à demain… Le revoir.

Reno

Je suis si heureux, je pourrai voler sans même mon hélico… si heureux… Je, mon téléphone sonne.

-Yo!

-…

-Rude! Qu'y a-t-il? Je fais sans perdre ma bonne humeur.

-Téléphone du patron, on n'a rien trouvé encore alors on rentre, c'est qu'ils y sont pas. On part alors dépêche, je suis tombé dans un nid de guêpes.

Je raccroche, soudainement triste et abattu. Je n'ai pas le temps de retourner et les ordres sont des ordres… Je trouve un papier et un crayon dans ma poche, je griffonne quelque chose et fais un petit détour pour aller le piquer sur une branche basse de l'arbre où j'ai goûté aux délicieuses lèvres de Yazoo la première fois, notre point de rencontre.

Je continu et arrive à l'hélico les yeux gonflé. Rude me le fait remarquer mais je passe cela sur le dos de la nuit presque blanche de la veille. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que j'ai pleuré.

Finalement, nous décollons dans le ciel déjà étoilé. Je regarde à l'extérieur, ma porte ouverte comme à l'habitude. Je ne peux m'en empêcher et laisse rouler une larme sur ma joue, qui est emportée par la brise à l'extérieur. Yazoo…

Rude ne me demande pas si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, je me garde donc bien de le lui dire. Même chose quand Tseng nous posera la question… je laisserai Rude répondre, ça n'est pas un mensonge, c'est… un oubli. Bien que je n'oublierai jamais.

Yazoo

Kadaj et Loz dorment. Je sors prendre l'air, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je suis les pierres jusqu'à l'étang et observe le ciel sur sa surface miroitante. Merci à vous, étoiles, vous êtes mes seules déesses maintenant. Je continuerai de suivre mes frères même si je ne crois plus en _elle_, mais vous resterez mes seules guides. Merci. Merci…

Je lève les yeux. Une étoile bouge. Je l'observe un instant sans comprendre. Puis je baise les yeux vers son reflet. Est-ce lui? Reno part-il réellement? Comme une réponse à ma question, une goute d'eau tombe dans l'eau devant moi et trouble toute la surface du lac. Il n'y a aucun nuage dans le ciel. Seulement cette étoile en mouvement existe. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Je me mets à marcher vers la forêt et mes pas me guident à cet endroit. Notre point de rendez-vous. Un papier est enfoncé sur une branche basse d'un buisson. Aucune pollution humaine ne peut atteindre cet endroit reculé. Remplis de désarroi, je le saisis. Un message y est écrit à la hâte.

_Yazoo, je suis désolé mais ma mission est terminée ici et pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, pour que tu continu ta vie avec tes frères, je dois partir. Je te promets que nous nous reverrons bientôt, je rêverai de toi jusqu'à ce jour. Ne cesse jamais de croire en moi, je ne t'oublierai pas, je te le promets._

_Je t'aime mon amour,_

_Reno._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et distingue malgré les larmes qui abondent mes yeux le petit point lumineux en mouvement.

-Je t'attendrai mon étoile, je le jure.

* * *

**Voilà! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ça ressemble mais j'ai une idée pour la suite (séchez vos larmes, il y aura un «Mon étoile, le retour (Chapitre 2 en fait…)»! ;P) Seulement, je ne sais pas si c'était bon alors je vous demande : Je continu? Je garde la formule en pov ou je la fait en narration? Vous voulez qu'ils se fassent prendre :K? XD Mais bon, la question importante : je garde le pov ou non? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!**

**Je ne sais pas quand je sortirai la suite, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans la Fic «Tout pour tes bras» et je ne veux pas recevoir de lettre d'insulte da la part de mes lectrices accros… (Et je veux des reviews avant pour savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé et comment je continue :P)**

**Shoku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà! (J'aurai bientôt une version corrigée)**

**Pardon pour l'attente, je sais que ce fut long mais (je vais utiliser l'excuse poche) comme on est en session d'examens… (Voilà, c'est dit ¬¬) Enfin, voici votre chapitre tant attendu!**

**Il débute à Midgar, lors du film Advent Children. Les trois incarnés viennent d'arriver en ville avec les enfants et c'est le chaos total, des bêtes féroces rôdes, alors que d'autres ne se gênent pas pour sauter sur les citoyens pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée. **

**Vous vous êtes repéré dans le film? Génial! Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai dû réécouter par petit bout de trois secondes certaines scènes pour qu'elles soient identiques! Si, si, c'est vrai! Identiques! Chaque détail y est, jusqu'au plus insignifiant des regards! Le plus petit mouvement ridicule! Allez voir et si vous trouver quelque chose qui correspond pas, chapeau! Ok, ok, fini de me vanter! Place au chapitre!**

* * *

Reno

C'est la confusion totale. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens, une vraie bande de cinglés! D'accord, supposément que les albinos sont ici, mais ils ne font pas si peur que ça merde! D'ailleurs, ils sont où? _Il_ est où? Yazoo… Pourvu qu'il soit là! Je l'ai abandonné si soudainement dans cette forêt! Je m'en veux tout de même un peu… surtout que je n'ai pas pu aller le revoir et ça fait un petit bout déjà… quoi deux semaines ou trois… plus? Il ne faut pas qu'il m'ait oublié, il faut qu'il m'aime toujours même si je suis un salaud fini! J'espère qu'il me pardonnera de ne lui avoir laissé qu'un mot… Moi je ne l'ai pas oublié, jamais…

-Reno…

-Oui, pardon Rude! Bon alors on les trouve ces… conards?

J'étais encore partit dans mes rêvasseries… Heureusement que Rude est là… Et qu'il ne pose pas de question! Surtout devant l'hésitation que j'ai à les nommer avec un nom tel que conard! Pas du tout dans mes habitudes… D'hésiter, je veux dire! Tu vois comme tu m'as changé Yazoo! Allez, arrête de te cacher… Et puis arrêtez de courir vous tous, il n'y a aucune raison! C'est que des… Ah ben je les avais pas vu ceux là! Et qu'ils sont laids! On dirait des gros chiens… Bon, d'accord, vous avez le droit de courir un peu… Heu faudrait que je bouge!

-Mais lâche-moi saleté!

Un chien noir me saute dessus et commence à baver abondamment. Je lui envois un coup de matraque bien placé et je me mets à courir, Rude derrière moi. Je cours vers le milieu de la foule, l'endroit que tout le monde semble fuir. Il y a un grand monument de métal au milieu. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il représente et ce n'est pas très joli à voir… mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour juger, moi je cherche mon argenté! Je… Yazoo! Je le vois, il est là, droit devant! Mon cœur bat si vite, j'ai retrouvé mon… Mais il fait quoi à tirer débilement sur cette chaine attachée au monument? Ok, il est fort, mais pas à ce point là!

Je cesse de courir en cachant mon léger essoufflement et avance encore de quelques pas dans sa direction en prenant un air décontracté. C'est si dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus! Putain, son cuir est encore aussi moulant! Et troublant! Mais rien ne doit paraitre, personne ne doit savoir… Pourvu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas! Allez, signaler notre présence maintenant! Rude ne le feras surement pas!

-Hé! Vous voulez un coup de main?

Assez maladroit je dois dire… Je me mords la langue, merde, j'aurais pu faire mieux…

Yazoo

Je cesse de tirer et regarde Loz sans le voir un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette voix, _sa_ voix. Les souvenirs submergent mon esprit, doux et chauds, la forêt, les arbres, notre premier baiser, nos conversations, notre course jusqu'à la maison, notre amour… Reno. J'ai tant espéré te revoir… Je détourne enfin les yeux de Loz. Reno. Il est toujours aussi beau, aussi attirant… Mince! Merci à vous étoiles, je ne peux pas vous voir d'ici, mais je sais que vous veillez, merci à vous de me l'avoir ramené, merci. Reno, mon étoile.

-Mère est ici, elle est là-dedans, je réponds avec un air de défi dans le regard en pointant le monument derrière moi.

Bien sûr, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche de Jenova, je suis mes frères, eux, ils y croient et la louange, je le fais aussi en apparence pour rester auprès d'eux… ils sont ma seule famille après tout. J'aurais aimé ne pas le dire devant Reno, mais c'était fait… J'aurais aimé aborder une autre expression aussi mais si on nous démasquait…

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Demande le chauve.

J'ai les yeux fixés sur Reno, lui sur moi. Loz s'apprête à répondre, parfait, le chauve à lunette le regarde. Un instant, une milliseconde, minuscule est à nous. Personne ne nous regarde. Mon visage ne change pas, seuls mes yeux laissent transparaître de la tendresse et Reno y répond. Il semble soulagé… croyait-il que je ne l'aimerais plus?

-On dirait un… un mémorial… Et même que… c'est la Shinra qui l'a fabriqué, j'entends mon frère dire.

Il n'a jamais été vraiment doué pour parler, lui c'est plutôt du muscle prêt à attaquer, mais je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir répondu… J'ai pu voir et exprimer durant ce court temps l'amour tant espéré duquel je me suis tant ennuyé… Reno se retourne vers Loz alors que je prends de nouveau mon regard dur, ça devrait suffire pour le moment… ce court instant…

-Ou là! Arrête-toi, ta cervelle va exploser! Fait-il en se grattant la tête, cela ne me fâche pas… on est supposés être ennemis.

Et je sais qu'il ne ferait pas semblant d'apprécier mes frères tout comme je ne le ferais pas pour ses compagnons. C'est ainsi, aussi grand soit notre amour, il y a tout de même rivalité entre nos camps.

-Et t'a tout faux, je te signale, renchérit l'homme à côté de lui.

Beaucoup moins poétique que Reno… enfin… j'imagine que si c'était lui qui l'avait dit, ça serait joli… Ça ne va pas, je délire!

-Tu peux toujours nous demander, on est au courant de rien! S'exclame alors Reno en se retournant vers l'autre Turks en riant.

Puis, je ressens comme un choc en entendant ce rire. Il traverse mon corps et semble allumer mon esprit. Passé le moment, l'heureux moment, où j'ai pu le voir, savoir qu'il m'aime encore, c'est le temps qui me rattrape.

Trois mois.

Trois mois à l'attendre, à l'espérer, à chercher à le contacter sans me faire remarquer. Trois mois. Seul à me morfondre la nuit, agenouillé au bord de l'étang à getter une étoile filante traversant paresseusement le ciel. Trois mois à souiller le miroir d'eau pure qui me rapprochait tant des étoiles de mes larmes salées. Trois mois.

C'est l'amertume, la tristesse, le dégout, la colère, le tout mélangé dans un parfait tourbillon rouge et noir dans ma tête. Tourbillonnant encore et encore.

Trois mois.

Je le vois qui rit de sa propre blague. _On est au courant de rien_… Il me tourne le dos. _Vous voulez un coup de main?_ Loz et moi avançons de deux pas. _Arrête-toi, ta cervelle va exploser! _J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. _Tu peux toujours nous demander_. Cette fois, une réelle émotion est visible sur mon visage, il ne peut pas s'y tromper. _On est au courant de rien_… Le mépris.

-Et depuis quand on peut vous faire confiance?

Ma voix était grave, sèche et dédaigneuse, le message y était clair. Tant mieux, cette rage en moi est sur le point d'exploser et je n'ai aucune idée de la forme qu'elle va prendre. Elle enfle encore, chaque seconde où je le regarde, elle continue de gagner du terrain. Bien pire que l'emprise que Jenova avait sur moi, pire que tout. L'amour est le plus fort sentiment au monde à ce qu'il parait, c'est vrai, et il devient encore plus dangereux quand il se transforme… parce que le nouveau sentiment garde la même puissance que ce dont il est issu.

Reno

Quoi? J'ai bien entendu? Sa voix… Je me retourne et croise ses yeux. Un petit sourire cruel s'étend sur ses lèvres. Aucun doute. Il m'en veut et ne joue pas la comédie. J'avance d'un pas.

-Hein? Quoi? Je fais, incrédule, espérant encore m'être trompé, avoir mal interprété, je suis complètement désarçonné…

Son sourire s'accentue alors qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, il a dû remarquer mon trouble. En effet, mon visage se décompose, je perds mon air baveux, ma ''Turks attitude'', mon rire, mon mec sexy en cuir. Je perds tout. Je le sais. À ses yeux si lisibles, tel un livre, je perds tout. Le seul fait de savoir que j'ai pu le blesser, qu'il puisse ne plus m'aimer… je perds tout.

Je suis si désolé Yazoo.

J'entends Rude derrière moi et me retourne, il tente d'étouffer un rire dans sa manche... Je me retourne vers Yazoo, jugeant que Rude n'est pas important, pas autant que lui. Son sourire et ses yeux me transpercent, me brulent. Pas d'excitation comme avant mais de douleur, ravageant tout mes espoirs.

Incapable de le soutenir, je me retourne vers Rude qui rit toujours discrètement derrière moi. J'avoue que pour une fois, ça doit être marrant de voir que je me fais fermer le clapet, moi qui trouve toujours à répondre et à avoir le dernier mot. Mais je m'en fiche de Rude! Tout ce qui compte, c'est mon argenté! Ne pensant déjà plus aux flammes d'il y a quelques secondes, je me retourne vers lui de nouveau, m'attendant à son sourire timide et invitant, chaleureux…

Mais c'est un mur de glace qui me répond cette fois. Toujours le même sourire méprisant avec ses longs cheveux si soyeux qui tombent dans son visage… Glacé. Un froid polaire s'insinue en moi. Je ne respire plus, je fige un instant, comme si ces yeux magnifiques m'avaient enfermé dans un glacier. Comme si mon cœur… était mort sous une couche de verglas au milieu d'une tempête.

Rude me sort de mon expression horrifié en riant encore. Je me retourne pour lui dire de la fermer mais me retiens. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, ni mes pertes, ni le feu, ni la glace… Assez. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu! Yazoo me fait sentir si mal… et Rude... Je baisse les yeux. Assez, c'est insoutenable, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un étau! Tant pis, je dois sortir d'ici… et parler à Yazoo, seul.

-HARYAAAAHhhh… Je fonce sur mon amour, arme au poing.

Je suis tellement désolé Yazoo…

Yazoo

Je le vois arriver vers moi mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai sentit des perturbations dans l'air. Kadaj, notre petit Kadaj qui a grandit si vite ces derniers mois et a prit la tête de notre trio. Il a activé le plan B en nous voyant avec ces deux clown je suppose. Caché d'où il est, dans cet immeuble là bas, il l'a appelé. Bahamut.

Du coin de l'œil, je perçois une lumière aveuglante. Un point minuscule sur ma droite. Aucun doute, c'est bien la matéria. Les nuages se rassemblent, gris, lourd, menaçant. Ils tourbillonnent et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec les sentiments tous plus puissants les uns que les autres qui se bousculent en moi. Tourment, répugnance, douleur, rancœur, fureur.

Les nuages se contractent au dessus de nos têtes et forment un tourbillon grisâtre d'où émerge, d'où semble se créer à partir de la brume elle-même, un monstre hideux et difforme, ne ressemblant à rien, ne représentant que la peur et la violence. Hideux et détestable mais pourtant, un allié, créé par mon frère.

Bahamut.

Il plane un instant, se pose au sol derrière l'affreux monument de la Shinra, rugit, et d'un saut accompagné d'un mouvement d'ailes lourd, il se retrouve sur la construction de fer. Les gens courent en tout sens, non plus pour s'indigner de l'utilisation des enfants, mais pour sauver leur peau. Tant pis, ils n'avaient qu'à écouter au premier appel, maintenant, il est trop tard.

Reno arrête sa course alors que la bête au-dessus de nos têtes agrippe les chaînes de l'imposant alliage de métal afin de le détruire. L'arme de mon am… du rouquin décrit un grand arc de cercle devant lui dans l'arrêt brusque de son élan et vient percuter le visage de son compagnon derrière, qui l'avait suivit. Le chauve se retrouva au sol mais se releva aussitôt, une main sur le visage.

-T'es con… L'entendis-je dire à mi-voix.

Reno cependant ne l'écoutait pas, il fixait le démon derrière moi. Reflet de mon cœur en cet instant. Mon rouq… Le rouquin était tétanisé, horrifié. Sans quitter des yeux la bête. Il ne fait plus attention à moi et je me sens tout à coup délaissé, toute tristesse et détresse présente dans ses yeux quand il me regardait avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'ahurissement sur son doux visage angéli… heu… détestable. Ses yeux et sa bouche formaient des ronds parfaits et assez comique.

-Oh non… Dit-il, découragé.

-Laisse tomber, conseilla son ami en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

À cet instant, Reno fait demi-tour, la matraque passant très près du visage bronzé de l'autre Turks, et se met à courir, suivit de près par ce même homme. Les deux s'enfuient rapidement, le roux dangereux avec son bâton qui vole en tout sens.

Je me sens encore plus furieux. Je veux lui montrer ma colère, le faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert, que je souffre. Mais il s'éloigne en m'ignorant. La frustration monte d'un cran. Contre lui, de m'avoir abandonné une seconde fois, et contre ma propre fureur qui englobe l'amour que je lui réservais. Mais je n'en ai pas finis avec toi, fait moi confiance. Je m'élance à sa suite, Loz sur mes talons.

Je ne te laisserai pas filer une seconde fois Reno. Je te rattraperai et tu subiras ma colère. Je te pourchasserai même après t'avoir tué pour cracher sur toi ce qui aurait put être mon amour. Te le vomir au visage avec la même force, te le faire avaler en poussant un cri de jouissance morbide et te narguer avec sa puissance. Vois-tu tout l'effort que je mets à te détester, te rejeter, te mépriser? Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, tu aurais pu découvrir cette énergie sous un autre jour, ailleurs… dans tes draps par exemple. Regrette, Reno, la mort est longue, j'en serai ton bourreau, ton éternel cauchemar.

Je jubile au simple fait de penser à lui répéter ces paroles, mais je dois me concentrer, courir, le rattraper… et l'isoler pour l'achever.

Reno

Courir, courir, courir.

S'éloigner! Nous n'avons aucune chance à deux et ce n'es surement pas Yazoo qui nous aidera, d'après ce que j'ai vu de son visage. Je suis tellement désolé. Combien de fois devrais-je me le répéter. Je dois lui expliquer, je dois trouver un moyen de l'approcher, de m'excuser de… Yazoo, pardonne-moi. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à toi depuis que je suis partit…

Courir, toujours courir.

Et aussi je…

-Ouh?

Un enfant? Une petite fille! Il ne faut pas rester là! Je m'arrête et fait demi-tour pour la prendre dans mes bras. D'ailleurs, que fait-elle là? Tous ces enfants, ils sont sous le contrôle de… de cette Jenova… De cette… entité. Vite, il faut fuir! Mais pourquoi elle me repousse cette mioche? Je veux la sauver moi! Et… non mais c'est vraiment ses doigts qu'elle vient d'enfoncer dans mon nez? Sale môme!

-Hein?

J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai fais ce bruit là. Pour expirer, mon nez est bloqué par les doigts d'une petite gamine et… C'est son frère qui nous saute dessus là! Je prends vivement la petite et me met à courir rapidement au moment même où Loz – si je me souviens bien de ce qu'a dit Tseng – abat son arme à l'endroit où nous étions.

Je cours, encore et encore, non pour échapper à Yazoo et son frère -je peux les battre avec notre petit doigt!- mais pour mettre le plus de distance entre cette invocation et moi (avec cette petite que je tiens dans mes bras) parce qu'il y a un truc pas net assez inquiétant qui se forme dans sa gueule… C'est bleu et je suis sur que c'est mauvais! Rude arrive à ma hauteur en courant tout aussi vite avec un enfant sous chaque bras. Vraiment, bravo délicatesse!

-Tu crois qu'il est carnivore? Je lui demande.

-Pose-lui la question! Réplique Rude sans cesser de courir.

Le truc bleu semble grossir si j'en juge à la lumière que j'aperçois un peu partout autour, par terre et sur les murs. Ce n'est surement pas…

-AAAAAaaaa…

-Ouawa! C'est Rude qui cris à côté de moi dans notre super vol plané… Je crois que quelque chose a dû exploser derrière nous parce que…

-…aaaaaaaaaaah!

J'entends un rugissement alors que j'arrête de crier et ouvre lentement les yeux. Je suis couché au sol, nous avons été propulsés par le souffle de l'explosion. Je me relève difficilement à quatre pattes et croise les lunettes de Rude, qui semble tout aussi déboussolé. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête. Je veux Yazoo. Je veux qu'il m'aime, je veux m'excuser, je veux…

Yazoo

Je marche tranquillement vers le duo au sol avec Loz. Comme c'est charmant, Reno semble prosterné devant nous. Pauvre petite chose… Ça n'est pas finit pour toi, ton enfer avec moi n'a même pas débuté.

-Alors vous vous éclatez on dirait, je dis avec une voix ouvertement moqueuse et méprisante en fixant les flammes de cheveux rouge au sol.

-On est mort de rire! Répond mon étoi… Reno en se relevant, son pied fusant vers mon visage.

Il me rate, évidemment, et me porte ensuite un coup de matraque. Il n'est toute fois pas sincère et je l'évite en bougeant à peine. Il pivote, matraque, pied –qui monte vachement haut- pivote encore pour prendre son élan, pied encore… Le tout en poussant des cris parfaitement migno… inutiles. Je recule calmement en effectuant une gracieuse pirouette arrière, attendant l'ouverture, étudiant ses mouvements. Je vois très bien qu'il ne veut pas me frapper pour vrai, c'est de la comédie, il croit que je blague? Je vais lui montrer.

Je bloque son pied, il semble déconcerté un instant et horrifié à la fois. Il a comprit, c'est clair, je le vois, il ne veut juste pas l'accepter… tant pis, il est déjà trop tard, les étoiles mêmes ne peuvent plus me guider, je suis désolé, déesses de toutes mes espérances, je suis tombé ailleurs, dans la furie et le désespoir, la rage et la vengeance. Dans les flammes brulantes du soleil qui dévaste mon cœur, vous brulant et anéantissant tous sentiments se reportant à vous, à lui, mon ancienne étoile d'espoir et d'amour.

Je lui envois mon pied au visage mais sa matraque intercepte, plus par chance que par réflexe ou entrainement. Je pivote et lui retourne mon pied sous le menton. Le cou était puissant. Pas toute ma force, les cellules de Jenova la décuplant, bien qu'elle n'ait plus d'emprise, mais assez fort pour l'envoyer faire un joli vol plané quelques mètres plus loin, un cri accompagnant sa chute.

On ne rigole plus, chéri, c'est la fin pour toi et tes aspirations… et tu te feras engloutir par ton cœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement à cette idée. Néanmoins, je veux qu'il souffre certes… mais je veux le tenir encore une fois dans mes bras… Allons Yazoo! Il t'a mentit, il n'est jamais revenu! C'est vrai... meurt seul avec tes remords, Turks, souffre et subit. Je me contenterai, et tu souffriras.

Je me tiens immobile à le regarder reprendre son élan dès qu'il touche le sol, glissant encore par la force de mon coup. Habile et rapide, souple… Il se remet à courir mais je ne trouve pas la force de le frapper ou même d'éviter la matraque levée et prête à s'abattre sur moi.

-Vous voulez pas nous foutre la paix! S'écrie-t-il, son visage déformé, non par la haine, mais par la détermination. La détermination à me frapper pour vrai, à me renvoyer le coup, à me faire revenir sans doute comme avant, comme il y a trois mois, dans la forêt.

Au dernier moment, je fais un saut prodigieux qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu faire et me retrouve plus loin, sur le toit d'une habitation, trois étages plus haut.

-Pas de problème, si vous nous rendez mère, vous serez tranquilles vu que ça sera la fin de toutes choses, je lui crache de mon perchoir, appuyant bien mes mots pour qu'il comprenne le sens réel de mes paroles, qu'il comprenne que ''la fin de toutes chose'' est le sort que je lui réserve et que je me fiche complètement de cette mère dont je ne connais rien.

Il me montre ses dents, tel un chien enragé et gravit l'immeuble. Il l'escalade aisément, comme avec les arbres, il grimpe à toute vitesse, me fixant de ses yeux rageurs, une étincelle de douleur brillant au fond. Je ne sais pas si elle me fait plaisir, elle semble me laisser indifférent, ou au contraire… je ne comprends pas… le meilleur moyen d'éclaircir mes idées est de rendre cette flammèche plus présente, plus forte, afin d'amplifier mes propres sentiments, les comprendre, combler les désirs qui en ressortiront. Oui, je dois grandir sa douleur, sa souffrance, la rendre omniprésente, sa tristesse et son désespoir et m'en abreuver pour comprendre… pourquoi est-ce si dur de détester, aussi dur d'aimer?

Reno

Je lui saute dessus et il évite. Yazoo… Je t'en pris, montre moi que tu ne fais que jouer la comédie, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi… Yazoo… Pourquoi? Pourquoi change-tu d'idée ainsi sur nos sentiments, pourquoi me repousse-tu alors qu'on se retrouve enfin? M'aimes-tu toujours? Je t'en prie Yazoo, montre-moi un signe… Yazoo…

-Laissez tomber votre petite réunion, arrêtez vos conneries, je lui dis après un échange de coups.

Oh Yazoo, s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde en bas, je te le dirais, je n'aurais pas à parler ainsi en double sens, Yazoo… Je t'en prie, arrête, tu me déchire le cœur, tu me brise un peu plus à chaque fois que tu me frappe, que tu frappe dans le réel but de me faire mal… Yazoo…

-Tout ce qu'on veut c'est retrouver notre mère, me répond-t-il calmement en m'envoyant un nouveau coup de pied dans la tronche qui me fait voler jusqu'à l'immeuble voisin.

Son pied est vachement puissant! J'ai passé la fenêtre!! J'ai la vue embrouillée mais je sens que je suis couché au sol sur le ventre dans des débits de verre. L'endroit est sale et gris. C'est abandonné sans doute. Les restant de meubles mangés aux mites sont poussiéreux… gris, comme le reste.

Tout semble calme dans cette pièce et je me détends d'un coup. Le stress, la pression du combat, de savoir mon amour en colère contre moi… tout semble s'être transformé en calme confortable et cette musique passionnée d'assaut qui résonnait à mes oreilles s'est tue pour laisser place à l'immensité du silence.

J'ai envi de rester ici, étendu sur ce sol toute ma vie. Sans Yazoo, je me rends compte que je ne peux plus vivre ou penser. Yazoo. La haine dans son regard, son plaisir à me voir souffrir. Yazoo.

Avant de te connaitre, j'étais bien. Enfin, incomplet, mais je ne le savais pas… alors j'était bien, sans plus.

En te voyant la première fois, j'en suis resté tourmenté plusieurs jours à me poser des questions.

En te parlant enfin, en connaissant ton nom, j'étais heureux.

En t'embrassant, en te faisant l'amour, en t'aimant, je me sentais chanceux et mieux que jamais je ne l'ai été, plus heureux, plus léger que tout. J'étais plus que bien, plus qu'heureux, une béatitude hors normes s'était emparée de mon être, j'étais flatté, comblé…

Puis quand je suis partit, je suis redevenu bien, seulement bien, comme au début, mais au fond, je gardais les traces de ta présence parce que je savais que quelque part, aussi loin que tu sois, tu m'aimais, tu pensais à moi, tu me renvoyais ce que moi-même j'éprouvais… C'est grâce à cette pensé sans doute que je suis resté le même, toujours heureux à blaguer sur tout et à faire des stupidités…

Jusqu'à ce jour, où tout est partit en fumé par ce simple regard que tu ne cesse de me lancer. Je ne veux pas y croire. Yazoo, si tu m'aime toujours, si une toute petite partie de ton cœur m'appartient encore, je… Yazoo… Ne m'en veux pas ainsi… Yazoo…

Je sens l'inconscience poindre. Peut-être suis-je content en fait. Cette impression de calme pourrait rester plus longtemps… et si j'en mourrais? Tant mieux, je n'aurai plus à affronter son doux regard envoutant, celui de Yazoo…

-C'est pas le temps de faire une sieste.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Devant la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, je le vois, ses longs cheveux cachant à demi son beau visage d'ange. Ne me fait plus souffrir, laisse-moi mourir. Je referme les yeux douloureusement. Sa voix, si froide… Vas-t'en, part ou éclate de rire en me disant que c'est une blague…

Des pas. Légers et discrets. Ses pas. Il se rapproche de moi, doucement mais surement. Soudainement, je sens ma tête brutalement tirée en arrière par les cheveux, me forçant à me tenir sur mes mains. Il me tient… et je souffre. Mais je ne tente même pas de me libérer… et je souffre.

-Trois mois à t'attendre et une seconde pour te détester… C'est fou comme tout change rapidement quand un animal est laissé à lui-même… Me murmure-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille, sans doute pour me faire ressentir son mépris, me narguer. L'homme est un animal Reno, et sa cruauté peut devenir si bestiale, si primitive… Regarde-moi Reno. C'est à cause de toi si tout a changé… si j'ai été laissé à moi-même… Regard-moi et dis-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi si tu disais m'aimer, pourquoi disais-tu m'aimer… _Pourquoi?_ Regarde-moi! Ces deux derniers mots étaient un cri. Puissant et colérique.

Le visage crispé de la douleur provoquée par sa main qui tire mes cheveux, par ses paroles, par sa voix, j'ouvre les yeux. Je veux mourir. Je ne voulais pas te causer ce mal, je ne voulais pas, je t'aime… mais c'est trop tard. Je fixe le mur devant moi, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

-Regarde-moi.

Lentement, je tourne les yeux vers lui. Son visage est crispé de colère et de rancune, ses yeux sont fixées sur moi et me transpercent encore plus violement que la lame d'une épée. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, une larme roule sur ma joue alors que je n'ose même pas cligner des yeux…

Yazoo…

Yazoo

Je le tiens, je le torture, je lui fais mal comme j'ai souffert, comme ce mal qui me ronge. Et pourtant, maintenant que je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux, présente et bien réelle, maintenant que j'ai ce que j'ai souhaité, je m'en veux, je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression que cela me fâche encore plus et je le relève d'un coup sec et l'épingle au mur sale. Je le frappe violement au visage, lui faisant tourner la tête, mais il revient vers moi avec ses yeux tristes qui ne me quittent plus, tel une malédiction.

-Pourquoi? Je n'étais pas important? Pourquoi? Tu me mentais? Te ne m'aime pas?_ Pourquoi?_

J'accompagne chacun de mes mots, chaque syllabe d'un coup bien placé au visage, ma voix devient rauque. _Pourquoi?_ J'ai tant de questions… Et cette colère qui ne me quitte pas, cette douleur qui me fait mal à chaque fois que je le frappe. Ma haine ne part pas. Elle est toujours plus grande, toujours plus intense et ne semble pas vouloir me quitter. À chaque coup. Je le hais plus. À chaque coup. Je souffre plus. À chaque coup. J'entends son gémissement étouffé. À chaque coup…

-Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions! Pourquoi? Pourquoi je te détestais tant et d'un coup, c'est moi que je déteste, pourquoi?

Je frappe, toujours, aveuglé par mes émotions emmêlées où je n'arrive pas à faire le tri. Je frappe et il gémit faiblement. Du sang s'échappe de sa bouche et des ecchymoses bleutées feront leur apparition sur son beau visage bien vite. Et pourtant, je frappe toujours. Je frappe je ne sais même plus pourquoi exactement, peut-être pour que ses grands yeux cyan si tristes se fermes enfin et cesse de me condamner, cesse de faire revenir ce mot dans ma tête, ce mot qui me torture et qui se retourne contre moi mais reste désespérément seul… _Pourquoi?_

-Je suis désolé… Je l'entends à peine tant sa voix est faible et tant je suis perdu dans mes pensés. _Je suis désolé._

Je sens quelque chose me bruler les yeux et brouiller ma vue. Je cligne des yeux et une douce chaleur descend le long de ma joue. Humide et révélatrice alors que mes coups ne cesses pas sur Reno. Une larme. Puis une autre. Et puis un torrent de larme sans fin qui dévale mon visage tant je souffre et tant la colère me ronge les entrailles. Non plus ma colère de l'absence de mon étoile, je m'en rends compte, mais ma propre colère, celle que je me porte à moi-même, ma colère, mon dédain de moi. Je me déteste tout à coup, je me déteste de lui faire mal. Je _le_ déteste parce que je suis incapable de le détester, je _me_ déteste parce que je suis incapable de le détester.

Brutalement, je cesse de le ruer de coups et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser. Ça goûte le sang… son sang. J'ai donc frappé si fort. Pardonne-moi mon amour, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je ne le voulais pas vraiment, je ne veux plus… mais je l'ai fait… et je me déteste.

Le soleil qui brulait en moi, dans ma tête semble se coucher et les nuages se disperser. Je vois à nouveau l'étendu calme et lisse de la nuit, je vous vois de nouveau, déesses. Pardonnez-moi. Et pardonnez la rudesse de ce baiser, je me hais, j'aimerais tant que Reno me fasse mal, me punisse. Je suis désolé.

Je décolle mes lèvres et regarde mon amour, je le sais maintenant, _mon amour_. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et encore remplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Qu'ai-je fait? Et cette colère contre moi-même qui ne cherche qu'à sortir et se défouler.

Reno

Je suis immobile, je subis, je n'ai rien à dire, j'ai ce que j'ai mérité. Si tu veux me frapper, continu. Si tu veux m'insulter, vas-y. Si tu veux me tuer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas… Mais ne m'embrasse pas, je me sens encore plus coupable, c'est la pire douleur pour moi, chaque marque de tendresse, même brutale, me rappelle ces quelques jours dans la forêt des anciens… Ne fait pas ça, je t'en pris, arrête, si tu veux me violer, tue-moi d'abord…

-Reno… je t'aime… me dit-il en haletant, le visage défait, désolé et triste, opposé complet de son état d'il y a quelques secondes.

Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes, brutalement et installe ses mains sur mes épaules avant de les faire descendre sur mes flanc et de passer sous ma chemise.

Je suis perdu. Il m'a fait me sentir si coupable… si… Yazoo, pourquoi fais-tu ça? Viens-tu seulement de comprendre que tu n'as pas quitté ni ma tête, ni mon cœur ces derniers mois? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, fais-tu cela pour me faire souffrir doublement après… ou es-tu sincère? Dois-je prendre le risque de te croire? Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas, je les ai mérité, tous ces coups… Mais ne me donne pas de faux espoirs…

Je me laisse faire. Il promène ses mains dans mon dos et m'embrasse. Je ne réponds pas à ses caresses mais ne le repousse pas. Je le laisse prendre ce qu'il veut sans rien ajouter. J'attends simplement.

-Reno, pardonne-moi, je suis désolé, j'ai eu tords, pardonne-moi, je t'en pris, Reno, je sais que c'est parce que j'ai eu peur maintenant, je le sais, je t'aime et je m'en veux, Reno, je suis désolé…

Sa voix déferle sur moi sans s'arrêter comme un baume. Une douce pluie qui éteint le feu, une douce chaleur qui fait fondre la glace.

-Je t'aime aussi Yazoo, je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille alors qu'il descend dans mon cou pour m'embrasser.

-Fais-moi mal Reno, fais-moi payer ce que je t'ai fait, fais moi… sa voix était si sèche, si déterminée…

Je l'interromps en l'embrassant.

-Je vais faire mieux que ça…

Ses mains son toujours sous ma chemise et je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau, son désespoir. Je glisse mon visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser et essuyer mon visage humide alors que mes mains glissent sur son haut en cuir dans le but de le retirer, tout doucement, pour l'apaiser, pour me rassurer aussi à la fois… Mais ses mains interceptent les miennes et il s'éloigne, le visage crispé.

-Non, je suis sérieux. Reno, fait-moi souffrir sinon je ne serai pas tranquille. Je m'en veux.

Rapidement, je me rapproche et l'emprisonne dans mes bras en forçant le passage de ses ourlets rosés pour caresser sa langue sensuellement et l'empêcher de continuer à dire de telles idioties, le calmer. Doucement. Sans le brusquer. Je veux tout oublier, je veux qu'il oublie tout. Yazoo..

-Aïe!

Il me mord la lèvre! Ça ne m'a pas vraiment fait mal, plus surprit… Tu veux jouer à ça? Parfait, j'embarque dans ton jeu! Attention à toi mon amour! Tu l'auras cherché.

À mon tour, je saisis sa lèvre entre mes dents et la mord violement. Il laisse à peine échapper une petite exclamation que mon pied le saisit au creux des genoux et le fait tomber en arrière, prit au dépourvu. Je ne perds pas de temps et m'assois à cheval sur son ventre. Il s'est cogné la tête au sol mais ne semble pas en souffrir. Tant mieux, s'il se faisait vraiment mal, je m'en voudrais… Sans perdre de temps, je retire les vêtements cachant son torse et descends pour lécher un téton rose.

-Reno, je t'en prie, je ne mérite pas ça, arrête…

Son visage semble horrifié de recevoir ce traitement alors qu'il aurait voulu des coups de matraque en plein visage et il commence à se débattre. Il n'a pas comprit que je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait? Que je suis simplement heureux de pouvoir le toucher de nouveau? Très bien, je continu alors…

Je mords le petit bout de chair dressé avec force alors que je pince l'autre de mes doigts. Il laisse aller une plainte. Il souffre un peu, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de devenir masochiste j'espère? Non, il se débat encore et saisit fermement mon visage dans ses mains.

-Reno… gémit-il au bord des larmes, prêt à se consumer de l'intérieur me semble-t-il, prêt à se jeter en bas de l'immeuble.

Bien, j'ai compris, si tu en a tant besoin mon amour…

Yazoo

-Reno… Je répète.

Il doit me faire mal, je dois… je dois… si tu ne le fais pas, si ma colère prend le dessus, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de la contrôler et de te faire du mal de nouveau mon étoile, et je ne le veux pas.

Soudain, je sens un coup de genou effroyable, une douleur inimaginable sous la ceinture, entre mes jambes. Le coup n'était pas fort, mais bon sang, bien placé et… Ouch! Je me mords la langue pour ne pas crier et lâche le visage de Reno. Reno… Ça fait mal… mais merci.

Je sens alors une langue dans mon cou. Non, continu Reno, je t'ai fais bien plus mal que cela, s'il te-AÏE! Il me mord… fort!

-AAAH! Ouch! Aaah… continu, j'en… ai besoin…

Des larmes roulent de nouveau sur mes joues. Ça me fait tant de bien. C'est comme si toute ma fureur sortait avec elles. C'est mieux que tout. Ren…o…

Ses ongles sont plantés dans mes hanches, ses dents dans mon cou… et mes mains sur mon entre-jambe douloureux. Je vois des points noirs. Soudain, il me retourne sans ménagement sur le ventre, je me cogne la tête et gémit. Le mal sort de moi, je le sens, il part… lentement, mais il s'en va…

-Merci mon amo-HAA!

Il me mord de nouveau la nuque. Ses ongles glissent sur la peau de mon dos en l'arrachant, me semble-t-il. Je relève mes bras et m'appuis de chaque côté de mon corps avec mes mains, comme si je m'apprêtais à me pousser pour me redresser. Mais à peine ai-je fais ce geste que Reno se couche sur moi de tout son poids et me relève les mains au-dessus de la tête, me faisant tomber lourdement les quelques centimètres que j'avais réussis à relever.

Il quitte ma nuque et d'une main, l'autre toujours occupée à maintenir mes poignets, tourne ma tête sur le côté si brusquement qu'il me casse presque le cou. Sans délicatesse mais avec passion, il prend ma bouche et me mord la langue, puis la lèvre.

C'est si bon, je sens le calme revenir en moi doucement et s'installer confortablement. Merci Reno, merci, je t'aime tant, je suis si désolé…

Reno

Je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais j'y prends goût. Ses cris, ses exclamations étouffées, la délivrance sur son visage surtout… Yazoo, tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner, mais je ferai tout pour toi, tout.

Je lui arrache violement ce qu'il lui reste de vêtements en lâchant ses mains pour pouvoir enlever les miens aussi plus librement, plus rapidement. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir refaire _ça _avec lui…

-Non, Reno… je ne mérite pas que tu…

-Ferme-la! Je lui dis plutôt agressivement.

J'en ai envi, j'en ai besoin. Tu me demande de te faire mal? Bien, je vais faire un mélange de nos deux désirs, mais laisse moi faire.

Je me recouche sur lui en immobilisant de nouveau ses mains. Il se débat. Je tire sur ses longs cheveux si doux de mon autre main pour lui faire relever la tête et je lui mords férocement la jugulaire en tirant sur la peau. Le premier instinct de l'homme après le sexe n'est-il pas la violence?

J'aurais besoin d'une autre main, merde! Des yeux, je fouille la pièce sombre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Plus loin, dans un amas de cuire noir, il y a deux ceintures. Enfin, ça ressemble à des ceintures… ce sont les courroies qui se croisent sur le torse de Yazoo… quand il est habillé du moins… J'en saisis vivement une et lui attache les mains solidement. Maintenant, je vais m'amuser.

Je l'embrasse sur la nuque et j'entends un petit gémissement plaintif. Avec un sourire, je plante mes dents dans la peau blanche de mon amour et descend en mordant toujours plus fort le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses. Tout en descendant, je lui pince les flancs de mes doigts. Yazoo… je suis tellement heureux que tu ne m'aie pas réellement rayé de ton cœur, que tu n'aie eu qu'un léger dérapage… Yazoo…

Je saisis ses fesses dans chacune de mes mains et les écartes au possible. Je baisse la tête vers l'anneau de chair rosé et sort la langue pour le caresser doucement. Il proteste. Pardon bébé, mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, le dominant ici, c'est moi. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses fesses si musclées, si délicieuses… Il gémit de nouveau.

Je remonte alors en mordant le long de son dos, je suis excité au possible et je le prendrais maintenant, là, sans le préparer… mais je ne veux pas lui faire trop mal quand même alors sans ménagement, je fait pénétrer trois doigt dans sa bouche pour qu'il les humecte. Il semble ne pas vouloir et proteste encore, il veut souffrir, pas que je le prenne! Je fais pénétrer mes doigts si loin dans sa bouche que ça ne m'étonnerais presque pas qu'il vomisse. Il consentit enfin à les lécher mais je vois que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir. Rien à foutre! Je vais le violer s'il ne fait pas son gentil garçon!

Yazoo

C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui? Le sexe? Mais je ne mérite pas qu'il me faAAA…

-…AAAAAH! R…Reno… aaaah…

D'accord, peut-être que les deux peuvent se combiner… Sexe et souffrance… Parce que deux doigts en même temps, ça fait un mal de chien! Je l'adore… et je me déteste de le laisser faire, je ne vaux pas… hummm… ça… ça, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il touche… haaa… qui touche làaaaah… oh Reno… Reno, Reno… Reno…

Un troisième doigt. Ça fait encore mal mais en même temps… oh, continu Reno… Il me mord le bas du dos, tout ce mélange, plaisir, souffrance, libération, colère, tristesse, joie, je ne sais plus… rien… juste une chose reste…

-Reno…

Je gémis son nom, c'est si libérateur, tout me semble simple avec lui…

-Ça fait mal…

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Me demande-t-il légèrement agressif et prédateur, le visage crispé au dessus de moi, probablement à tenter de retenir ses pulsions, emporté par le désir et la bestialité qui émane de lui, de ce que je lui demande.

-Prend moi maintenant!

Oui, c'est ce que je voulais, je le veux toujours, mais je le veux lui, en plus. Je devrais tout avoir s'il me prend maintenant non? Il retire ses doigts et relève mon bassin. Je me tiens sur les genoux et mes épaules touchent toujours de sol froid et sale, mon visage dans la poussière, mes mains solidement attachées au dessus de ma tête.

Et il pénètre en moi. Rapidement, il y va d'un coup mais pas suffisamment profond pour toucher ce point si réceptif de mon être. Je crie. Encore et ça me fais tant de bien. Il se retire et revient en moi, sans aller jusqu'à ce délicieux point, encore une fois. Ça fait mal et de réelles larmes de souffrance s'échappent de mes yeux.

Soudain, je sens ses mains saisit ma taille et la serrer. Je gémis encore, la colère sort toujours de moi sous l'effet de cette nouvelle torture. Encore mon amour, je t'en prie, encore…

Reno

Toujours plus rapide, toujours meilleurs, toujours aussi bestial. Il veut avoir mal? Aucun problème. Je l'aime tant que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui… et c'est si bon! Le romantisme de notre première rencontre est très loin maintenant, c'est dommage, mais j'aime bien cette version aussi. Je l'aime tellement et je veux tant le marquer comme mien…

J'accélère mon va-et-vient en petits mouvements secs, savourant sa voix, ses cris, ses gémissements. Puis, excédé, je donne un puissant et profond coup de rein et entre en lui aussi loin que possible. Il laisse aller une longue plainte mais à peine l'a-t-il commencé que déjà, je repars pour mieux revenir, toujours aussi profond, encore plus profond. Je tressaillis sous la brutalité de mes propres coups et je le sens resserrer les fesses étroitement autour de moi. C'est si bon et… oh Yazoo… putain ce que t'es étroit!

Je me penche sur lui et passe une main sous son corps. Je la dépose au niveau de sa gorge et descends lentement en laissant cinq belle ligne droite et rougeatres le long de son torse, ses abdominaux, son ventre… pour finalement arriver à la base de son sexe. Je saisis ses bourses et les serrent entre mes doigts juste assez pour qu'il laisse tomber une exclamation étouffée.

Je remonte ma main sur son sexe et le caresse au même rythme que mes coups de bassins en le serrant de toutes mes forces. Encore quelques coups et je viens! Non, pas s'il me fait un gémissement comme ça, je viens tout de suite! Je pousse un cri où viens se mêler celui de Yazoo. Je donne encore quelques puissants coups tout en criant pour bien profiter de mon orgasme alors que je sens un liquide chaud sur mes doigts.

Yazoo

Je cris et je joui. Lui en moi également et je sens sa semence chaude déposée au creux de moi tel une promesse éternelle et inviolable. Avec ma voix s'envolent tous mes soucis, je suis avec Reno, tout vas bien… Et avec mon sperme, toutes mes émotions négatives emmêlées sont expulsées hors de moi. Tristesse, colère, haine, toutes reposes maintenant sur le plancher et dans la main de mon amour. Il ne reste plus que nous, moi, mon amour, et les étoiles qui dansent devant mes yeux en me souriant. Merci à vous, bien que cachées par le soleil et les nuages à l'extérieur. Je sais je vous êtes là, à veiller et… à l'extérieur?

Je me relève prestement, envoyant Reno, couché sur mon dos, rouler un peu plus loin. Je le regarde affolé et désolé. Il revient vers moi avec un visage où la tendresse est imprégnée dans un œil et où le bonheur règne dans l'autre, s'accordant parfaitement pour s'étaler sur le reste de son doux visage souriant. Je l'embrasse passionnément, le premier vrai baiser depuis nos retrouvailles. C'est doux et chaud, réconfortant et agréable. J'y resterais toute ma vie, il m'enlace doucement mais s'arrête soudain pour détache mes mains avant de revenir continuer son geste.

Au bout d'un court moment, je mets fin au baiser en baissant les yeux il faut retourner dehors, rejoindre les autres, sinon ils vont se poser des questions… Et puis, je dois lui dire…

-Je suis désolé Ren…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me frappe avec son poing en pleine mâchoire. Je tombe à la renverse sous l'impact. Ma tête tourne mais je me relève, le regard interrogateur.

-Je t'entends t'excuser encore une fois et je recommence, menaça-t-il, le poing levé. Ça n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû t'appeler pour t…

Cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai frappé, mais moins fort, j'en ai déjà suffisamment fait.

-Je t'entends culpabiliser encore une fois et je recommence! Que je le menace en brandissant le poing, un léger sourire en coin.

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé au Yazoo des bois que j'ai rencontré? Il se rebelle? Blagua-t-il en se frottant la mâchoire et en la bougeant pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas cassée.

J'ai sans doute frappé un peu fort, je ne contrôle pas très bien ma force avec ces maudites cellules…

-J'ai eu un bon prof… je lui réponds avec un petit sourire gêné, me rendant compte que c'est exactement le genre de réplique que mon tendre pourrait dire.

Il revient sur moi, heureux. L'épisode est clos et c'est tant mieux. On s'embrasse quelques secondes avant que je ne le repousse à nouveau, accablé.

-On doit y retourner, mon étoile… Je lui dis tristement en désignant la fenêtre de la tête.

-Mon étoile, répéta-t-il rêveur, se souvenant de la première fois, comme j'avais cru que son hélicoptère était une étoile filante.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau mais chastement. Je me lève, lui aussi, et nous nous habillons à regret.

-Tu peux me mettre une sonnerie spéciale sur ton cellulaire? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Fais-le, le travail des Turks n'est pas toujours honnête et on ne respecte pas les lois de combat à la loyale… Ça ne doit pas être suspect si je t'appelle en pleine action pour te dire de t'enfuir au plus vite… Tu sais –il fait une petite grimace douloureuse- j'ai déjà tué tous les résidents du secteur sept de Midgar autrefois et si je devais recommencer quelque chose du genre, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de malheur… Si tu entends ma sonnerie, tu fuis, le plus loin possible.

-Mais si tu m'appelle simplement pour prendre de mes nouvelles?

-Je repars avec toi Yazoo. Après ce combat, je ne te quitte plus. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi…

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Je ne lui aurais jamais demandé, mais c'est la chose que je souhaitais le plus l'entendre dire. Je lui souris et lui murmure un doux «Je t'aime» contre ses lèvres. Je le fais reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre brisée et le balance en bas avec toute la force que j'ai en souriant. Après tout, on était en combat quelques minutes plus tôt non? Je me lance en bas à sa suite.

Reno

Mais il est fou de… AÏE!!! Foutue pancarte, je viens d'atterrir à cheval dessus! C'est sur, je ne pourrai plus avoir d'enfant… Ça fait mal!!! Et puis une chance qu'elle a lâché parce que sinon je…

-Humf.

Ouf, je suis rendu en bas… avec Rude comme coussin, c'est pratique! Il va avoir une sale bosse par contre, je crois qu'il s'est prit la pancarte en pleine tronche… Et sans cheveux pour amortir le choc… Enfin… Yazoo atterrit souplement à côté de nous. Ce qu'il est sexy dans ses vêtements en cuir! Non mais c'est vraiment le moment de penser à ça?

Je me relève difficilement en m'appuyant sur le visage de Rude et met le pied sur quelque chose qui craque et se brise sous mon poids avec un petit bruit. Je ne regarde même pas, trop occupé à chasser la poussière de mon uniforme, je sais que ce sont les lunettes de Rude… Ce n'est pas la première fois et je m'en fou, il en a une collection dans son veston! Si Tseng savait ça d'ailleurs, il le sermonnerait probablement par ce que ce n'est pas sécuritaire… Ce qui me tue, c'est de savoir que mon poids peut broyer une paire de lunette alors que peu importe le nombre de coups au ventre ou de fois qu'il se retrouve trainé au sol, les autres paires restent intacte… Ce n'est pas possible et…

-Oh! Je l'entends s'horrifier au sol.

Gagné, je savais! Bon je suis où là? Ah oui, c'est vrai!

-Mère, mère… ta mère ouais, c'est juste cette foutue tête de Jenova… (Aucune idée de pourquoi de dis ça, c'est la première chose qui me vient en tête!!)

-Hey! Fait le grand musclé qui parle comme une fille.

-Je t'interdis de parler de mère de cette manière, dit alors mon amour avec de grands yeux encore moqueurs de mon plongeon.

Ses yeux… magnifiques, azur aux accents de saphir sur la circonférence et de plus en plus émeraude claire tel le jade vers l'abime noir et vertical du centre. Jamais je ne me lasserai de les observer, j'en prendrai soin pour pouvoir observer leur perfection toute ma vie et au-delà.

-T'es pas gentil! S'exclame alors son frère, venant tout gâcher.

Je continu d'épousseter ma veste, me fichant royalement de cet imbécile.

-Nous sommes désolés, dit alors Rude derrière moi.

Je cesse mon geste et me tourne vers lui. Je le savais! Il a remit ses lunettes! Pauvre petite chose ce Rude! C'est un grand sentimental au fond, c'est pour ça qu'il se met toujours des lunettes… Je suis un des seuls à savoir cela… et à le faire chanter avec… mais amicalement c'est sur!

-Ouais, désolés… Puis un éclair me traverse la tète : Le poing de Yazoo qui file droit vers moi si je m'excuse de nouveau. Hey mais, j'dis n'importe quoi!

Je m'élance dans les airs et y rencontre mon Yazoo adoré. Je lui fou un coup de pied bien placé qui le renvoi au sol tout en lui souriant béatement. C'est ça les mecs, on aime bien se frapper pour s'amuser de temps en temps. Et puis c'est pour me venger du plongeon de tout à l'heure!

J'atterris à mon tour gracieusement au sol en faisant un signe du pouce à Rude, toujours avec le sourire. Il semble avoir repoussé l'autre mec. Malheureusement, je me relève un peu trop tard et reçois un sale coup de l'autre mec en question qui m'envois percuter Rude et nous fait continuer encore sur plusieurs mètres.

Je bats ridiculement des jambes en l'air, il ne s'agit pas d'un super vol plané comme Yazoo m'a fait faire mais d'un lancé puissant sans direction précise pour les projectiles, à savoir, nous. Je finis par toucher le sol durement en glissant encore douloureusement, Rude à demi sur moi.

On se relève avec difficulté en grimaçant et en haletant. Dos à dos, moi et Rude regardons chacun notre adversaire. Enfin, pour ma part, ce sont les grands yeux tristes mon amour qui apparemment aurait souhaité m'éviter de me prendre son frère en pleine gueule…

À ce moment, une explosion retentie loin au dessus de nos têtes. On se retourne rapidement et sans y penser, par habitude de travail, je cris avec Rude un «Patron!». Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de terminer cette mission et partir avec Yazoo ailleurs. Je n'abandonne personne, Yazoo non plus, on disparait, c'est tout… Mais pour l'instant, le travail n'est pas terminé et je vois Rufus sauter en bas, tête première, le feu ouvert sur le troisième frère en chute libre lui aussi juste sous le boss.

Tout ce passe vraiment très vite, trop vite pour moi. Il y a une petite boite noire qui les précède et du jus vert en pisse pour m'arriver droit dessus, le mec argent saisit la boite et Rufus est attrapé par des filets lancés par Tseng et Elena, le mec touche le sol et n'a… même pas une égratignure!!

Je piétine un instant sur place et pousse Rude au sol sans le faire exprès tout en regardant autour de moi, comme si je cherchais le trucage ou pour m'assurer que je suis toujours au sol. Ce mec vient de faire un saut d'une soixantaine d'étages… ou plus!! Ce n'est pas possible, il est cinglé, il est…

Au sol, accroupi et regarde sa boite en la serrant contre lui. C'est la tête de Jenova, ce n'est pas vrai! Il a réussit à la prendre au patron! Puis il relève la tête et regarde derrière nous. C'est le Chocobo qui arrive sur sa moto. Aussitôt, il se lève et enfourche la sienne. Yazoo et l'autre brute de même. Mon amour me lance un regard encourageant au passage et je réalise que je devrais bouger au lieu de rester planter là et tout regarder. Après tout, personne ne doit savoir pour moi et Yazoo alors je ne dois pas perdre mes supers habitudes de Turks!

Je passe derrière les motos et escalade le mur. En fait, c'est une toile plus qu'autre chose, mais je peux grimper sur n'importe quoi alors… J'entends Rude qui tombe mollement au sol derrière moi. Ce qu'il est drôle! Il a l'air d'un gros dur mais en plus d'être un gros nounours sous ces lunettes, c'est un grand mal à droit qui se prend toujours les coups… en dehors des combats je veux dire.

Peu importe, j'arrive en haut et prends les commande l'hélico, il démarre en moins de deux et je le déplace pour le faire voler plus bas au dessus de la tête de Rude, toujours étendu au sol. Je lui lance une échelle de corde en plein visage avec un grand sourire et à peine est-il sur le premier barreau que je décolle pour suivre la course folle des quatre motos.

Nous devons arrêtez les albinos, c'est notre mission. Nous devons les tuer. Yazoo, mon choix est déjà fait, même si je dois trahir les miens, c'est toi que j'aime.

Yazoo

Nous avons réussis! Kadaj est partit sur le pont et nous somme dans ce tunnel avec lui, cet homme blond qui a tué Sephiroth la première fois.

Je reste quelque peu en retrait et laisse Loz faire. Il se débrouille plutôt bien et est plus fort que moi alors je me contente de regarder et seconder en cas de besoin. C'est incroyable les cascades qu'ils réussissent à faire et ce, sur des motos qui roulent à grande vitesse. Décidément, mon frère m'étonnera toujours. Il n'est peut-être pas un grand penseur mais n'hésite pas à se battre pour ce en quoi il croit…

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je reste en retrait. Je ne crois pas en cette mère qui doit être la mienne. Je crois aux diamants dans la nuit, je crois en ma lumière qui m'a arraché de ses griffes infernales et dominatrices d'entité inconue, je crois en la liberté.

Je vois mon frère s'envoler dans les airs, un morceau sa griffe de combat, maintenant coupée en deux, vole plus loin et sa moto explose dans un magnifique nuage de flammes. Flammes… comme les cheveux de mon étoile… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à penser à ça!

Je mets toute la puissance de ma moto pour arriver à sa hauteur et le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Les pneus crissent sur le sol alors que je freine jusqu'à arrêter complètement mon deux roues. Je lance un regard carnassier vers la moto qui nous dépasse à folle allure et repart tout aussi sec que mon arrêt. Loz manque de perdre l'équilibre mais réussit à se raccrocher et à s'asseoir derrière moi.

Mon portable sonne mais il ne s'agit pas de sa sonnerie habituelle… C'est la sonnerie spéciale de Reno. Affolé, je regarde autour de moi en ralentissant. Ses paroles résonnent encore à mes oreilles…

_-Le travail des Turks n'est pas toujours honnête et on ne respecte pas les lois de combat à la loyale… Ça ne doit pas être suspect si je t'appelle en pleine action pour te dire de t'enfuir au plus vite… Si tu entends ma sonnerie, tu fuis, le plus loin possible.-_

Fuir. Rapidement, fuir. J'immobilise le deux roues et me laisse glisser au sol sous le regard interrogateur de Loz dans mon dos.

-Tu fais quoi? Me demande-t-il.

-T'inquiète, j'ai eu… une idée… continu toi, ne perds pas de temps! Je lui réponds, la voix tremblante et les larmes pointant dans mes yeux.

Choisir. Reno ou mes frères. Je suis désolé Loz mais mon choix est fait depuis plus de trois mois… pardon Kadaj, je suis désolé…

Puis Loz repart sans poser d'autres questions alors que je cours vers une porte qui indique «SORTIE». Ces endroits son conçu en cas de problème pour évacuer le tunnel et est plus solide que le reste. J'ouvre la porte et entends un bruit de compte à rebours de bombe au loin. Strident et clair. Il vient de la sortie du tunnel. Je monte les premières marches quatre à quatre mais trop tard, j'entends le bruit sourd de l'explosif et vois des morceaux de béton se détacher du plafond.

-Je t'aime mon étoile, dis-je dans un murmure, triste d'avoir échoué, dans un souffle en regardant la porte plus loin en haut… et les blocs de roc qui la bloquait maintenant en déboulant dans ma direction… Je t'aime…

Reno

-Hey, mon pote… Tu crois qu'ce machin… a vraiment la patate?

-Ce machin sort des laboratoires d'la Shinra, me répond Rude.

-Quoi, c'est toi qui l'as fait?

-Et alors? En tous cas, ça a d'la gueule…

-Oh… génial…

-T'aime c'qui en jette, pas vrai? (Alors là, tu ne crois pas si bien dire! Quand Yazoo c'est ''jeté'' dans ma main et moi dans lui tout à l'heure… hum…)

-On dirait qu'on va finir à l'heure pour une fois…

Je glisse furtivement ma main dans mon veston et signale le numéro de Yazoo sans regarder. Si le tunnel s'effondrait sur lui… Enfin non quoi, il aura le temps de sortir… Cloud passe à toute vitesse entre moi et Rude, ça donne le tournis! Nous réglons le dispositif. Trois secondes. Deux. Un.

À peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire et d'embarquer dans l'hélico et puis boum. Tout explose, tout brule, tout s'enfume. Du haut des airs, je vois le tunnel effondré. Je regarde, je cherche. Je_ le_ cherche. Les secondes passent mais tout est immobile excepté les volutes de fumée dense. Rien.

Des larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai vu Yazoo entrer dans le tunnel et je l'ai appelé. Il devrait en être sortit! Mais je ne le vois nulle part. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Non, ne pas céder à la panique, il se cache, voilà tout! Il ne veut pas être vu alors il se cache et attend patiemment la fin de cette bataille. Voilà tout! N'est-ce pas? Yazoo, tu ne peux pas être… Yazoo…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou mec? Me demande Rude, me ramenant à la réalité. Regarde là bas, on dirait qu'in se passe un truc…

Je regarde et en effet, d'épais nuages noirs couvrent une partie du ciel et des bouts d'immeubles se détachent pour aller s'écraser au sol. Le combat a commencé…

-Ouais, pardon, on est mieux de rejoindre le patron…

Je jette un dernier regard attristé vers les débris. Toujours rien. J'essuie discrètement la larme qui a roulé paresseusement sur ma joue et dirige l'hélico vers le centre de Midgar où nous étions un peu plus tôt. Yazoo… Pardonne-moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas, je… Yazoo… Tu n'es pas mort n'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux pas mourir… Tu… Yazoo…

Encore une fois, une larme glisse hors de mon œil mais je tourne la tête. Rude est vraiment sympas de pas me dire un truc du genre… du genre quoi? Je n'en sais rien, mais il ne dit rien… mais je sais qu'il me regarde au travers de ses lunettes… du coin de l'œil… Bon, c'est par où déjà? Je… je ne sais plus… je…

-J'ai de la fumé dans les yeux…

Je dois bien me justifier, je n'arrête plus, je ne peux plus arrêter… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Yazoo… YAZOO!!

Yazoo

J'étouffe. Mais où suis-je? J'ai mal… Tout est noir. Noir. Est-ce la nuit? Étoiles? Êtes-vous là? Non, je ne vois rien, ni mes déesses, ni le soleil… J'ai mal, je ne peux plus respirer, peux plus bouger. Où suis-je? Mort? Je ne respire plus… J'ai froid… Mon étoile, je meurs une deuxième fois. Cette fois, ça n'est pas de l'eau qui me tire dans ses remous silencieux, j'ignore où je suis… Le silence m'envahit. Je ne suis plus rien, plus que poussière. Adieu mon étoile. Mon amour… Adieu.

Reno

Il pleut. Cela me permet de cacher mes larmes. Je regarde tristement Rufus dans sa chaise roulante. Une étrange lueur verte, comme le mako, couvre sa peau pourrie par les géostigmats avant de disparaître et de laisser une peau lisse et parfaite, nouvelle.

Malgré les réjouissance, les enfants qui courent sous la pluie et tout le monde qui est guéris, malgré la destruction de Kadaj, de Loz et de… Yazoo… je… ne peux…

Un sanglot silencieux secoue mes épaules mais personne n'a rien remarqué. De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien à cacher, plus rien à perdre.

-Reno, Rude, vous avez dit avoir fait s'effondrer le pont? Allez voir si l'un des frères n'aurait pas survécu… Avec ces cellules de Jenova, on ne peut être sur de rien… ordonne Rufus

C'est ça, tourne le couteau dans la plaie! Il est mort, je le sais, il est… sinon je l'aurais vu ressortir! Yazoo… Rude et moi remontons aux commandes de l'hélico et partons vers le carnage.

La pluie a tout éteint mais la fumée est encore compacte. Je pose l'hélico et propose à Rude sans le regarder de nous séparer. Ainsi, je pourrai pleurer comme j'en ai envi…

Commencent donc les recherches. Rude et plus loin et, par stratégie, nous avons convenus de partir d'un côté du tunnel et d'avancer jusqu'à l'autre en remuant les débris. Comme il était plutôt large, lui fait son côté, et moi le miens, ça nous laisse une bonne distance… et il ne verra rien…

Avec toutes mes forces, pour me défouler et aussi avec l'énergie démesurée du désespoir, je creuse, bougeant d'énormes blocs pour voir dessous, avançant lentement et péniblement dans les débris en laissant de petites marques humides d'eau salée derrière moi.

Et si je m'enterrais sous ce béton? Et si je me lançais en bas des débris? Ça n'est pas si haut mais assez pour être fatal… Et si je m'envoyais une décharge avec ma matraque en plein cœur? Et si… Yazoo… Pardonne-moi, je suis lâche, pardonne-moi, je t'aime, pardonne-moi…

À cet instant, j'ai l'image de son poing qui fuse vers mon visage.

_- Je t'entends culpabiliser encore une fois et je recommence!-_

Yazoo… Je frappe du pied dans une immense roche où s'entrelacent les vestiges des tuyaux de métal de la structure. Et ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. Je me suis peut-être cassé un orteil! Ça m'enrage!

Les larmes aux yeux, de tristesse, colère, douleur et d'effort, je soulève l'énorme rocher en soufflant comme un buffle. J'ai les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante. J'aurai dû partir avec Yazoo dès cette rencontre dans la forêt, il serait toujours…

Je baisse les yeux vers le trou formé par l'extraction de l'immense caillou. Du sang… rien que ça! Du sang… comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire moi du sang! Pff… Je suis un Turks et le sang… le sang… le sang???

Je descends vivement dans le trou et entends un gémissement. Un bruit, infime, faible. Je me mets à creuser autour de moi, à gauche, à droite, l'autre gauche… et les gémissements n'arrêtent pas, je les entends distinctement… mais je ne vois rien!

Dans ma frustration, je saute sur place en frappant durement les autres débris de mes pieds. Un gémissement plus fort. Je cesse de respirer. Je prends un élan comme si j'allais sauter mais reste au sol en appuyant de tout mon poids sur mes pieds.

Encore, plus fort.

Je recommence encore en réfléchissant vraiment fort, comme perdu dans ma tête entre supositions et réalité. Et puis encore, un autre élan, et de nouveau tout mon poids sous mes pieds et puis de nouveau et encore une autre fois et encore…

Chaque fois, je l'entends, ce gémissement sourd… Je l'entends et il me rappelle douloureusement la voix de mon amour. Pauvre lui… mort sous des débris effondrés qui…

Un éclair me traverse l'esprit, j'avais oublié la raison de ma présence ici, que je n'y étais pas que pour me défouler… Yazoo… Je donne un nouvel élan et encore ce gémissement, plus fort. Presqu'un cri… Hum… intéressant.

Puis, un autre éclair me traverse, me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Je m'accroupis dans mon trou et creuse vers le fond en enlevant de gros morceaux de fer et de roc quand je trouve enfin ce que je cherche… de longs cheveux argentés.

Minute là, je saute dans la flaque de sang depuis cinq minutes en m'amusant quand en fait, je sautais AUSSI sur Yazoo?? Bravo le romantisme!

Je le sort des débris en pleurant encore et je vois ses blessures se refermer sous mes yeux sous l'effet de la pluie. Il va partir? Mourir et s'évaporer en un millions de particules verdâtres? Je pleure toujours et me penche sur son ventre pour y déposer ma tête.

-Yazoo… je t'aime tant, pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû t'appeler avant, c'est de ma faute Yazoo, ne part pas…

-Je… reste… avec toi… et… te mets mon poing dans la gueule… dès que je… peux… sa voix est rauque et vacillante, très faible, mourrante.

Je pleure encore et continue de m'excuser, trop heureux de le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne meurt, trop content de…

-Tu… reste avec moi? Je lui demande en comprenant enfin ses paroles.

Enfin, entendant, parce que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là… je vais mourir aussi? Je m'en fiche! Je veux être avec toi mon amour!

-Je vais… guérir… les cellules de… de Jenova…

Je ne le laisse pas finir que je m'effondre sur lui en l'embrassant presque violement, trop heureux, trop comblé pour… Je n'ai plus de mot, je ne peux qu'apprécier je ne peux que l'aimer… Je sens sa main sur ma poitrine et entends son gémissement de douleur.

-Pardon, pardon, je t'ai fais mal!

-Tu ne peux pas… t'imaginer le nombre de poings à la figure… que tu vas avoir…

-Yazoo! Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé!

Je me jette de nouveau sur lui un court instant pour l'embrasser et recule.

-Désolé, je sais que ça te fait mal! Pardon!

Difficilement, je le prends dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et me dirige vers l'hélico, maintenant, c'est lui et moi, rien d'autre… Lui et moi… et Rude… Rude?

Yazoo

Tout est flou, je ne sais plus, je suis sur d'une chose, j'ai Reno, c'est tout. Je vois vaguement un homme chauve devant moi et je sens Reno qui tremble, il a peur. Mais l'homme fait un signe de tête et s'écarte, laissant la voie libre vers un monstre de ferraille. L'hélico. Tout est noir. Je sombre…

Rude

Il ne peut rien me cacher, je le savais déjà depuis l'épisode de la recherche dans la forêt. Il a cessé d'être lui après ça, il est devenu… mieux. C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il monte avec précaution dans l'hélico avec l'homme inconscient et décolle. Il s'éloigne dans le ciel, je le vois partir puis devenir un minuscule point et enfin, disparaître au dessus des nuages. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il va, mais il y sera bien avec lui… Au dessus des nuages, la tête dans les étoiles…

_Rapport de Rude_

_Présentter à Ruffus Shinras_

_Copie as Tseng_

_Moi et Renau avont trouver le cor d'un type. Il s'est réveiller er à tuée Renau dans notre conbat. En suitte, il as fait explloser l'élico é je lui aie tirrer dans le do avec le nouveau truc qui fait des fllammèches. Le cor de Renau est dispparrue avec l'explosion de l'élico._

_Rude_

J'ai toujours sus faire de bon rapport!

Yazoo

-Je t'aime mon étoile.

-Moi aussi mon amour.

Il m'embrasse tendrement alors que nous glissons dans l'air en passant devant l'astre lunaire. Merci, je ne douterai plus jamais de vous, merci, déesses de beauté que je peux presque toucher d'ici. Merci, j'ai reçu votre comparse, je le tiens dans mes bras et plus jamais il ne retournera parmi vous, parce que c'est _mon_ étoile. Pour toujours, il est mien. Et il ne brillera plus que pour moi.

Mon étoile.


End file.
